Der Vater, den ich nie kannte
by Mi Su
Summary: Vegeta und Trunks trainieren im Raum von Geist und Zeit...INZEST!! Yaoi!! Spielt zur Zeit der Cell-Saga! ^-^ *Chapter 8 NEW*
1. Prolog

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 1a/?  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Geldmache.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: Hallo alle zusammen!! *kräftig Hände schüttel* Hier ist  
jetzt endlich der erste Teil meiner allerersten TRUGETA!!!  
*applaudier*  
Die Story ist übrigens aus Trunks´ POV. ^^  
Ach ja, spielt in der Cell-Saga, wo Vegeta und Trunks   
gerade im Raum von Zeit und Geist trainieren.  
( Uuups, andersrum...^^' Geist und Zeit... )  
  
Widmung: Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 1a~ Der Prolog  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich plötzlich diese seltsamen Gefühle habe, wenn   
Vegeta in meiner Nähe ist. Mein Vater.  
Ich sollte sie erst gar nicht haben, aber...sie verschwinden nicht   
mehr.  
Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich ihn früher nie gekannt habe,   
und jetzt, wo ich auf einmal in dieser Zeit bin, fange ich an ihn zu   
bewundern und ihn mehr zu mögen, als richtig ist.  
Und dabei behandelt er mich nicht einmal wie seinen Sohn. Nicht im   
Geringsten.  
Selbst jetzt ist er allein da draußen und trainiert wie ein   
Verrückter. Und er hatte mir deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich ihm auf   
keinen Fall in die Quere kommen soll.  
Er ist so ein sturer und verbissener Einzelgänger...kaltherzig, hätte   
mich als Baby sterben lassen und meine Mutter auch...[1]...ich müsste   
ihn hassen, wie ich es in dem Moment getan hatte...aber...ich kann es   
nicht...nicht mehr...Ich sehe nur noch den stolzen und starken Krieger in ihm.   
Seine schlechten Seiten, und das sind nicht gerade wenige, lasse ich   
einfach ausser Acht.  
Es macht mich fast wahnsinnig!  
Täglich sehe ich ihn, und das Einzige, was ich von ihm zu hören   
bekomme, ist, dass mein Training zu lasch ist, ich nie ein richtiger   
Kämpfer werden würde...und vor allen, dass er nie ein Kind haben   
wollte...nicht eines...  
Er weiß ja gar nicht, wie sehr er mich damit verletzt.  
Manchmal würde ich ihn am liebsten anschreien, ihm sagen, was für ein   
egoistischer Bastard er ist...genau das ist er...und es macht mir   
nichts aus...fast nichts...  
  
~*~  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ----*  
  
[1] Erinnert ihr euch? Wo dieses fliegende Dingsbums von Bulma abgestürzt wäre, wenn Future Trunks es nicht gefangen hätte?  
  
THANX FOR READING!!  
  
Author´s note: Tja, kurz. ^^' Aber es ist ja auch nur der Prolog,   
macht euch also mal keine Sorgen. Die Teile werden 100%ig länger. ^.~  
Was sagt ihr denn eigentlich? Wie ist der Anfang?  
Jaaa, natürlich bleibt das mit dem Stil nicht so, aber als Einführung   
brauchte ich nunmal Trunks´ Gedanken. Ab dem nächsten Teil gibt es   
auch Dialoge. *lol* ^^ Aber denkt dran, es ist aus Trunks´ POV, daher   
werden solche Stellen, wie der Prolog, auch wieder auftauchen. *warn*  
Und nicht überspringen! Solche Schmusereien schreiben sich für mich   
nicht leicht!  
  
C&C KUUUUUUUUDDDAAAAAASSSAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!   
Sonst-schreib-ich-nicht-weiter!! *fg* ( Obwohl…Teil 3 ist schon fertig…)  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. Teil 1

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 1b/?  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
Com ^.^ ( Ich weiß, ihr wollt es! )  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: *heul* *snif* Hab eben eine englische Harry/Draco-Ficcy gelesen. *sniffles* Ich hab dermaßen geheult...*snif* Wirkt sich das auf diesen Teil aus?? Waaah....das war so traurig! *heul* Ich muss wissen, wie es da weitergeht...*schluchz* Brauch den nächsten Teil...*sniffles* *Taschentuch greif* *schnäuz* T.T  
  
Note 2: Äh...kennt hier jemand ein Lied, das "Nothing compares to you" heißt? *kratz* Werd mal versuchen, den Text davon hintenran zu schreiben. Wüsste nämlich gern, von wem es ist.  
  
NOTE 3: Okay, Leute, hier eine kleine WETTE. Ich wette mit euch, dass ihr lieben Leser es bis zum achten Teil nicht schaffen werdet, soviele Kommis zu geben, wie Hits. Und jeder darf nur einen Kommi schreiben!  
Also, nehmen wir an 147 Leute lesen den fünften Teil, dann muss jeder von ihnen einen Kommi schreiben, egal ob gut oder schlecht, so dass es dann 147 Kommis sind.  
Solltet ihr das tatsächlich schaffen, gibt es auch einen schönen Preis für euch.  
Ich werde jedem dann eine Ficcy schreiben, zu welcher Story auch immer, egal welches Pairing. Ist das ein Angebot?? Äh...wenn ich einen Anime aber nicht kenne oder zuwenig davon weiß, müsstet ihr mir dann bitte einen anderen vorschlagen. Und sagt mir möglichst noch, was ihr darin auf jeden Fall lesen wollt!  
So, und was hab ich davon? Werdet ich euch fragen. Tja, eine menge Kommis natürlich! ^___^  
Aber warum erklär ich eigentlich soviel? Ihr werdet es ja ´eh nicht schaffen...*euch provozier* *g*  
Oh man, wenn ihr das schafft, hab ich keine freie Minute mehr...  
Liquid, dein Grinsen hab ich gesehen!!  
  
^^  
  
Die WETTE gilt aaaaab...JETZT!  
  
  
Widmung: Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 1b~ Der richtige erste Teil ^^  
  
  
"Steh da nicht so rum, fang endlich an zu trainieren, sonst wird das   
ja nie was."  
Mein Vater steht unter dem großen Bogen, der nach draußen führt.   
Wahrscheinlich hört er jetzt mit dem Training auf. Er sieht auch   
ziemlich fertig aus. Obwohl er das nie zugeben würde.  
Anstatt zu antworten schaue ich ihn nur an, versuche diesen Glare und   
sein arrogantes Grinsen zu imitieren, aber ich bin dafür wohl nicht   
geschaffen, denn er lacht nur und verschwindet in der Küche.  
Essen.  
Das Einzige was er hier tut, ausser Trainieren.  
Und Duschen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er soviel Wert auf solche Sachen   
legt?  
Ich seufze.  
Natürlich. Sein Stolz, und...er ist ein Prinz. Also ist das nun wieder   
doch kein Wunder mehr.  
  
Langsam mache ich mich also auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Mein Vater, Vegeta, hatte Recht, ich muss trainieren, damit wir   
endlich Cell besiegen können.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn ich hier stehen, in der Mitte, umgeben von nichts,   
fühle ich mich so komisch.  
Frei...und doch einsam.  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und sammle meine Energie. Ich muss stärker   
werden.  
  
~**  
  
Mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als ich schließlich wieder zurück   
in das Haus gehe.  
Wie lange hatte ich nun trainiert?  
Ich glaube, ich hab kein Zeitgefühl.  
  
Eine Dusche wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, aber...Ich kann Vegeta   
nirgendwo sehen. Nicht, dass er gerade im Bad ist...obwohl...  
  
Ich muss grinsen.  
  
Im Grunde genommen, wäre es mir doch ziemlich egal...  
  
"Du stehst ja schon wieder nur herum. Hast du nichts zu tun??"  
  
Vater. Schon wieder. Hatte er so etwas nicht schon einmal zu mir   
gesagt?  
Ich kann gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
Und dann, zu meinem Pech, oder Vergnügen...ich weiß nicht einmal, wie   
ich es einstufen soll...bemerke ich, dass Vegeta lediglich mit einem   
Handtuch um der Hüfte mitten im Wohnzimmer steht.  
Seine schwarzen Haare stehen trotz der Nässe genauso ab, wie davor.  
Warum hatte ich nicht auch solche Haare?  
Sie glänzen immer so. Meine sehen dafür nur stumpf aus...  
  
Meine Augen folgen ihm, als er mir den Rücken zuwendet...und er hat   
einen wirklich schönen Rücken...nein, ich darf nicht schon wieder   
damit anfangen!...  
Ich fahre mir grob durch die Haare und gehe dann endlich ins Bad.  
  
Nach den klimpernden Geräuschen zu urteilen, handwerkelt mein Vater   
sicher wieder in der Küche herum.  
Wie kann er seinen Körper so makellos halten, wenn er ständig alles   
mögliche in sich hinein stopft?  
  
Oh nein...ich tue es schon wieder...ab unter die Dusche...kalt...diese   
Gedanken müssen verschwinden.  
  
~**  
  
Ich kann nicht schlafen...schon wieder...Wieso ist es auch so verdammt   
hell hier?!  
Für´s Trainieren ist das ständige Licht ja nützlich, aber doch nicht,   
wenn ich einfach nur schlafen will!  
  
Verärgert ziehe ich mir die Decke über den Kopf, damit es wenigstens   
etwas dunkler wird.  
Und genau in dem Moment kracht es.  
Was war denn das??  
  
Eilig springe ich aus dem Bett, in Boxershorts...die musste ich   
einfach mit hierher nehmen..., und laufe hinaus.  
Und dort steht er. Vegeta.  
Sein Anzug ist halb zerschlissen und er atmet heftig ein und aus.  
  
Wundervoll.  
  
Ich spüre, dass er kaputt ist, aber er macht dennoch mit seinem   
Training weiter.  
Ich bewundere ihn dafür...und schäme mich gleichzeitig, für   
mich...Mein Vater gibt selbst im Training alles, und ich? Ich versuche   
zu schlafen...das ist...peinlich.  
Liegt es daran, dass er nicht besonders viel von mir hält?  
Obwohl, gibt es überhaupt jemanden, den er wenigstens ein bisschen   
respektiert?  
Goku?  
Nein...eigentlich nicht einen.  
  
Gedankenversunken schaue ich ihm zu, wie er sich geschickt bewegt,   
mächtige Attacken einsetzt... und jedesmal wieder aufsteht, wenn er zu   
Boden geht...oh nein...Ich starre ihn an...Mein Mund ist offen??...Was   
ist denn das?? ...Ist das Sabber?...ICH SABBERE?!  
Meine Wangen glühen und ich wische mir die verräterischen Spuren   
sofort weg.  
In all der Zeit, ist mir sowas Peinliches noch nicht passiert.  
Ich hab gesabbert!!!  
Wenn er das gesehen hätte...Nicht vorzustellen...Ich glaube, ich   
sterbe gleich vor Scham...  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Abrupt unterbreche ich meine Gedanken und sehe zu ihm hinüber. Er   
atmet wieder schwer...Ich muss schlucken...  
  
Was will er?  
  
"Anstatt dort rumzustehen könntest du auch einfach herkommen!"  
  
Ich blinzle. Wenn ich diesen Satz ein bisschen mehr verdrehe und meine   
Fantasie spielen lasse...hört es sich verdammt gut an...  
Verdammt, ich spüre wie ich rot werde.  
Das wird ja heute immer schlimmer!  
  
"Wird´s bald?!" brüllt er und ich laufe schleunigst zu ihm.  
Meine Güte, wenn er mich öfter so anschreien würde...stehe ich das   
nicht mehr lange durch...  
Ich fasse es nicht...Mich macht das an?!  
  
Ich werde verrückt, ich weiß es.  
  
"Pass auf!"  
  
Woah, jetzt hätte ich seinem Schlag beinah nicht ausweichen können.   
Ich soll sein Trainingspartner sein?  
Ich glaube, ich schwebe auf Wolke sieben.  
  
"Kämpf endlich!!" Ruft er und ich grinse, starte einen Kombo. Er   
weicht jedem Angriff aus.  
Ich bin beeindruckt, er ist stärker geworden.  
  
"Mit solchem Quatsch kommst du bei mir nicht weit!"  
  
Ich reiße die Augen auf, als er plötzlich eine gewaltige Energiekugel   
auf mich feuert.  
Mein Gott, ist das heiß!! Er versengt mir die Haare!!  
Mit einem Japsen springe ich nach dem ersten Schock zur Seite und   
fliege in die Luft.  
  
Puh, Glück gehabt. Er hätte mich fast geröstet.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung erscheint sein grinsendes Gesicht vor mir, und ich   
bekomme einen Tritt in den Magen.  
  
Ooh...oh...das war gemein...  
Seinem nächsten Schlag weiche ich endlich aus und greife nun selbst   
an. Richtig.  
Hab ich eben sein Kinn getroffen?  
Egal.   
Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass ich es wert bin, sein Sohn zu sein.  
Und werde ihn besiegen.  
  
~**  
  
Ich habe verloren.  
  
Ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Dabei war er durch sein hartes   
Training doch schon völlig erschöpft gewesen! Bin ich wirklich so   
schwach?  
  
Mein Atem geht schwer und ich liege auf dem Boden, schwitze,   
blute...Ich bin total fertig.  
  
Als Vegeta dann landet, richte ich mich keuchend auf. Ich will vor ihm   
nicht auf dem Boden liegen, ich will nicht schwach sein.  
  
Er grinst mich an und kommt auf mich zu.  
  
Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder sieht er zufrieden aus?  
  
"Du dachtest doch wohl nicht, dass du mich besiegen könntest?" Meint   
er höhnisch, in seiner arroganten Art.  
  
Ich würde ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen.  
"Nächstes Mal...bin ich besser..." Erwidere ich überzeugt und atme   
tief ein.   
Ich könnte sofort einschlafen.  
  
Er grinst wieder und verschwindet dann in dem Haus.  
  
Ich werde gewinnen, kein Zweifel...  
  
~**  
  
Das gibt es doch nicht!  
  
Seit Tagen kämpfen Vegeta und ich nun schon miteinander, und nicht   
einmal habe ich gesiegt! Ich kann doch nicht dermaßen nachgelassen   
haben?!  
Sein Grinsen wird nach jedem Mal breiter, und ich habe die Hoffnung   
schon fast aufgegeben, seinen Respekt zu erringen. Es erscheint mir   
nun beinah unmöglich.  
Was tut er, dass er mich so sehr übertrumpfen kann??  
Als ich in diese Zeit kam, war er nicht einmal halb so stark wie ich!  
Ich verstehe es nicht!  
  
Aaagh!!  
  
...Aber, ich habe auch weniger trainiert, liegt es daran?  
  
Ich will aber nicht immer und immer wieder unterliegen!  
Er wird mich nur noch mehr verspotten, das würde ich nicht aushalten!  
  
Wie jedes Mal, nachdem wir gekämpft haben, macht sich mein Vater   
gleich auf den Weg zum Bad. Duschen.  
Auch wieder eines seiner Privilegien.  
Er hat gewonnen und darf somit auch als Erster.  
  
Ungerechtigkeit.  
  
Schmollend lasse ich mich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen und starre   
an die Zimmerdecke.  
Ich höre, wie Vegeta das Wasser anstellt und das Prasseln störend laut   
an meine Ohren dringt.  
Es ist furchtbar. Ich schwitze. Der Kampf war anstrengend gewesen.  
Ich brauch dringend eine Dusche!  
  
Ich seufze tief und lehne mich zurück.  
Duschen...dann ein Snack...schlafen...am liebstem mit-  
Waaah, hört das denn nie auf??  
  
Eine Hitzewelle schießt in meine Wangen...und dann in meine   
Lendengegend, als mein Vater aus dem Bad tritt...wieder mit nassen   
Haare...einem weißen Handtuch um seiner Hüfte...und Wassertropfen, die   
seinen muskulösen Körper entlang perlen.  
  
Ich glaube...ich würde sabbern, wenn er nicht direkt vor mir stehen   
würde, mit diesem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
...Oh nein...ich werde rot...Ich werde rot vor ihm!  
  
Sein Grinsen verstärkt sich...Gott...ich will ihn berühren...  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Sofort schaue ich ihm in diese nachtschwarzen Augen...oh Gott...  
  
"Täusche ich mich, oder sabberst du?"  
  
... ...Bin ich tot? Darf ich sterben? Hier? Jetzt? Sofort?? Ja???  
Mein Gesicht ist heiß wie noch nie zuvor...ebenso andere   
Körperstellen...Ich schlucke...schwer...  
  
Er grinst mich immer noch so an, dass ich auf der Stelle kommen   
könnte. Aber...stopp, dass würde wirklich zu weit gehen!!  
Als ob es jetzt nicht schon genug Peinlichkeit wäre!  
  
Fanatisch schüttle ich denn Kopf und springe auf.  
"Es ist einfach n-nur zu warm h-hier..." Stottere ich und wünschte mir   
nichts mehr, als dass sich der Boden auftuen würde, um mich zu   
verschlucken.  
  
Hastig wische ich mir über die Mundwinkel, als ich an meinem Vater   
vorbei gehe, rot wie eine Tomate.  
Seine schwarzen Augen folgen mir, ich spüre es.  
  
Er grinst ein letztes Mal, bevor er...zu meiner Erlösung...endlich in   
der Küche verschwindet.  
  
Mein Herz pocht wie wild und ich kann kaum atmen, als ich mich an die   
Badtür lehne, nachdem ich sie hinter mir geschlossen hatte.  
  
Es läuft alles so schief...erst starre ich ihn, als wäre er Adonis   
persöhnlich...dann werde ich rot, und zwar auf´s   
Allerschlimmste...und...und dann...sabbere ich...  
Viel mehr hätte gar nicht daneben gehen können.  
  
Das war der peinlichste Augenblick meines Lebens!  
  
Hatte er denn auch die ganze Zeit grinsen müssen, als wüsste er über   
alles bescheid?? Ich komme mir so blöd vor...  
  
Mit eiligen Schritten stelle ich mich unter die Dusche und drehe den   
Hahn auf...er ist ja schon kalt...Woah!! Eiskalt!!!  
Blitzschnell drehe ich die Temperatur soweit hoch, dass ich wieder   
atmen kann.  
Puh.  
Und jetzt, einfach an nichts denken...nichts...  
  
...Vegeta...  
  
Nein!!!!  
  
Ich bin verloren, total hoffnungslos...  
  
  
~*~  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ---- *  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Fertig, fertig!!! *hüpf* Woah. Puh.  
Natürlich ist die Story noch NICHT zu Ende!!!  
Nur dieser Teil ^.^ Die nächsten Teile werden irgendwie  
auch immer kürzer...*am Kopf kratz* Seit nicht böse...  
Und vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis zum Prolog!!!!!!  
  
@whiteHope: Dieses Pairing ist eins meiner Lieblinge!! Ich finde auch, dass es davon noch zu wenige gibt. *grummel* Waaah...!!! *sabber*  
  
@EvilVidel: *dich vom Boden aufheb* Na, da hast du ja deinen ersten Teil. *dir den Kopf tätschel* Und ja, bitte schick mir deine letzte Mail nochmal! *beg*  
Und noch was, deine Gotenks war sehr knuffig!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Und ja, speicher unsere Mini-Ficcy nochmal ab und schick sie mir!!! *wieder beg* Ich find die nämlich echt witzig. *g*   
  
@maddle17: Aaaah, ich liebe deine Taitos!!!!!!! *knuddls* Komme aber kaum dazu dir mal ´nen Kommi zu schreiben. *schäm und auf den Boden guck* Freue mich echt, dass dir meine erste Trugeta gefällt! *freu* Und versuch dich dochmal an einer Trugeta! Bei deinem tollen Schreibstil kommt sicher was Geniales dabei raus! *dich ansporn*  
  
@Sofie: Voilá! ^_^  
  
@RainbowAmy: Ha, da bist du ja mal wieder! *hugs* Wie war denn der erste Teil nun??  
  
@Liane: Na, hab ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt?? *hoff*  
  
@bibi-himmel: Wie du siehst, kam der erste Teil ganz fix. ^^  
  
@Bulmi: Ja, ich bin auch ein riesen Fan von diesem pairing! Und dabei schwirrt mir diese Story schon seit einer ganzen Weile im Kopf rum. ^^  
  
@Wing: *fg* Teil vier hab ich Montag abend um kurz nach Mitternacht beendet und ich bin jetzt schon stolz drauf. *GGGGG* /RUUMS/ Hoppla! *zusammenzuck* Jetzt hast du mit deinem Schlag doch glatt den Tisch zerdeppert...*g* Nur keine Eile, diese Woche kommt auch noch Teil 2. Oder lieber doch nicht? Dann habt ihr mehr Zeit die Wette zu gewinnen. ^.^  
  
@Endivie: *hugs*  
  
@nezu: Diese Story schreibt sich fast von allein! *mich wunder* Also mal keine lange Wartezeit, wie bei den anderen Ficcys. ^^'  
  
Waaah...! *heul* Liquid?????????? Wo bist du denn??????????? Hab ja keinen Kommi von dir!! *ganz entsetzt bin* Hoffentlich spornt dich die WETTE an! ^__^  
  
Tonaradoss? Wann geht´s mit unserem Teamwork los? *nachfrag* *schon ganz aufgeregt bin*  
  
~*~  
  
  
Trunks: Ich bin doch nicht notgeil!  
  
Mi Su *blinzel*: Ach nein?  
  
Trunks: Nein! Ausserdem ist er mein Vater!!  
  
Mi Su *flöt*: Das macht die Sache doch interessanter. ^.^  
  
Vegeta *grins*  
  
Trunks *blush*: Das...das ist total krank!!  
  
Mi Su: Pass mal auf, was in den nächsten Teilen passieren wird...*lol*  
  
Trunks *blush blush*  
  
Vegeta *grins*  
  
C&C KUDASAI!!  
  
Leute, wenn ich gut bin, schreib ich heute Teil 5!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~  
  
So, hier jetzt also der Songtext. Der Anfang hier, ist aber glaube ich   
nicht der Beginn des Lieds, ich habe es einfach durch Zufall aus dem   
Radio aufgenommen. Aber vielleicht kennt ja jemand den Interpreten?  
  
Since you took your love away  
  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
  
Since you took your love away  
  
Since you´ve been gone  
I can do whatever I want  
  
I can see *Rest nicht verstanden hab*  
  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
  
But nothing  
I said nothing  
  
Can take away this blues  
  
´Cause nothing compares  
nothing compares   
to you  
  
It´s been so lonely   
without you here  
  
Like a burden without *Rest nicht verstanden hab*  
  
Nothing can stop this lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby  
Where did I go wrong?  
  
I can put my *????* on every boy I see  
*????????*  
  
I went to the dark  
*????**?????* wouldn´t told me  
*?????* wouldn´t told me  
  
You said  
Girl you better try to have fun no matter   
what you do  
But he´s a fool  
  
`Cause nothing compares  
nothing compares   
to you  
  
*längere Musikphase mit Geigen und "oh"s*  
  
All the flowers  
That you planted mother  
In the backyard  
  
*???*   
  
I know that living with you baby was  
Sometimes hard  
  
But I´m willing to give it another try  
  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares  
To you  
  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares   
To you  
  
Nothing compares  
  
Nothing compares  
To you  
  
  
*END*  
Und? Sagt euch das was?? *hoff* Die Sängerin hat öfters mal   
genuschelt, da hab ich den Text nicht verstanden. ^^' 


	3. Teil 2

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
Com ^.^ ( Ich weiß, ihr wollt es! )  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: Ich hab wieder eine Draco/Harry gelesen!! *freu* Die  
ist soooo süß!!! *Kissen drück* *schwärm*  
  
NOTE 2: Mir ist der 16. Kommi zu Teil 1 besonders ins Auge gefallen und darum will ich dazu noch etwas klarstellen. Bin nämlich ziemlich verärgert.  
  
@STERNENFANG: Es ist ganz schön dreist von dir einfach zu behaupten, dass ich Tonaradoss´ Story "Liebe, die nicht sein dürfte" kopiert habe, denn so ist es überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne Tonaradoss und finde ihre FF´s klasse, aber meine Storys kommen immer noch von mir. Ich hatte schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt den Gedanken zu meiner Story und ihn ausgearbeitet, damit ich zügiger vorrankomme mit dem Schreiben und wann soll ich bitte gesagt aben, dass ich die allererste Trugeta geschrieben hab?? Ich sagte lediglich, dass es MEINE erste sei, nichts anderes! Und was heißt hier eigentlich "Wie ich mich aufführe"??? Was hab ich denn getan?? Ich freue mich doch einfach nur, dass ich eine Trugeta schreibe, was ist denn daran schon verwerflich??   
Übrigens war Tonaradoss nicht DIE erste, die eine Trugeta geschrieben hat, nur als Info. Ausserdem mag ich ihre Story. Und ich erwähne auch, wenn ich mich irgendwo oder von irgendwem hab inspirieren lassen, also unterstell mir nichts.  
Ich will dir auch noch sagen, dass die Cell-Saga nun einmal eine perfekte Zeit und der Raum von Geist und Zeit ein perfekter Ort für eine Trugeta sind, denn sie sind dort allein. Nur darum hab ich es so gewählt, und nicht, weil ich Tonaradoss die Idee geklaut hab, das ist eine glatte Lüge!  
Ich gebe gern zu, dass ich in diesem Teil von Tonaradoss inspiriert wurde, das steht ja auch da, aber ich sinke nicht so tief, dass ich alles kopiere.  
Wie schon gesagt erschien meine Story auch später, weil ich auch erst SPÄTER mein komplettes Plot fertig hatte!  
  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du nochmal etwas zu dieser Angelegenheit sagen würdest, Sternenfang, denn ich bin wirklich wütend.  
  
Und nenne die, die mir einen Kommi schreiben nicht "Verehrer/in", das ist einfach lächerlich und fies diesen Leuten gegenüber.  
  
@TONARADOSS: Kann es sein, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund   
( Wahrscheinlich sogar der, den ich eben lang und breit angesprochen habe) sauer auf mich bist? In einem Kommentar zu einer von Liquid´s FF´s hast du nämlich gesagt, dass ich die Charas selber OOC gestalte, als ich den Kommi abgab, dass mir Goten zu OOC ist. Wenn du findest, dass die Charas bei mir OOC sind, und dir das nicht gefällt, warum sagst du es mir dann nicht einfach? Ich weiß, die Geschmäcker sind sehr verschieden, und ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich die Charas gut treffe, denn ich stelle mir die Szenen direkt vor und überlege, ob die Personen sowas überhaupt sagen würden, wenn es im TV laufen würde. Tut mir leid, wenn ich daneben lag, aber ich sag doch auch, dass ich Kritik will, was kann ich dafür, dass niemand was sagt? Ich halte mich weder für Gott, noch perfekt, also kreide mir nicht an, wenn ich meine persönliche Meinung äussere. Wie gesagt, ich akzeptiere Kritik an meinen Storys, aber man muss sie mir auch sagen, sonst kann ich nichts verbessern.  
  
Oder bist du wegen dem gescheiterten Projekt böse auf mich?  
  
Note 3: So, das musste ich jetzt erstmal alles loswerden. Und ich wiederhole nochmal, schreibt mir Kritik! Ich habe doch wirklich nie behauptet, ich kann alles!  
  
Note 4: Toll. Wegen der ganzen Sache bin ich jetzt total depressiv...  
Note 5: Eigentlich wollte ich wegen der Wette jetzt einen neuen  
Vorschlag machen, aber ich fühl mich nicht danach.(s. Note 2-4)  
Note 6: STERNENFANG und TONARADOSS, ich will mich wirklich nicht mit  
euch streiten oder später ´nen Kleinkrieg mit euch führen, aber  
ich habe mich wirklich sehr geärgert, bitte versteht das. Und  
sollte ich etwas falsch verstanden haben, entschuldige ich   
mich.  
Note 7: Dieser Teil hier ist doch relativ kurz. ^^'  
Note 8: Okay, ich muss noch etwas fragen...ich halte es sonst nicht  
aus...Gibt es sonst noch irgendjemanden, der sauer auf mich ist  
wegen irgendwas? Wenn ja, dann bitte melden. Sowas wie eben,   
soll bitte nicht noch einmal vorkommen.  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 2~   
  
  
Wir sind jetzt bestimmt schon vier Monate hier im Raum von Geist und   
Zeit. Die Zeit vergeht wirklich wie im Flug.  
Durch das Training mit meinem Vater bin ich, glaube ich, sogar schon   
besser geworden. Ich frage mich, warum er plötzlich soviel Wert darauf   
legt, dass ich sein Trainingspartner bin? Anfangs wollte er ja nicht   
einmal mit mir reden...  
  
Momentan ist er wieder draußen. Ich kann ihn aber nicht sehen, weil er   
womöglich noch weiter hinaus gegangen ist. Ab und zu kracht es, aber   
das ist auch das Einzige, was ich von seinem Training mitbekomme.  
  
Seit ich vor seinen Augen angefangen hatte zu sabbern...ich möchte gar   
nicht mehr daran denken, es ist furchtbar peinlich...behandelt er mich   
auch so seltsam.  
Kaum bissige Kommentare. Was ist los mit ihm?  
Einmal hat er mich sogar vor sich Duschen lassen, obwohl ich erneut   
verloren hatte.  
Er benimmt sich merkwürdig.  
  
Ich denke, ich sollte misstrauisch werden.  
  
~**  
  
Ich mache mir Sorgen. Mein Vater ist für meinen Geschmack schon viel   
zu lang dort draußen. Selbst er kommt nach einigen Stunden wieder   
rein, um etwas zu essen.  
  
Ist ihm etwas passiert?  
  
Ich entscheide mich also, ihn suchen zu gehen, vielleicht braucht er   
Hilfe.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten stehe ich schon mitten im Nichts und schaue mich   
um. Bisher ist noch keine Spur von Vegeta.  
Ich renne also noch tiefer hinein und sehe dann auch endlich eine   
Silouette vor mir. Nur wenige Meter entfernt.  
  
"Vater!" Rufe ich und laufe zu ihm.  
  
Ach du meine Güte. Er liegt auf dem Boden und...bewegt sich nicht...  
Was ist passiert??  
  
"Vater..." Ich knie mich zu ihm und taste nach seinem Puls...Es pocht   
ganz sanft gegen meinen Finger und ich seufze erleichtert auf.  
Er lebt.  
  
"Kannst du mich hören?" Frage ich leise und sehe ihn besorgt an.  
  
Er ist wirklich schön.  
  
Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine Wange...sie ist glühend heiß.  
Hat er etwa Fieber?  
  
"Vater?" Ich streiche federleicht über seine heiße Wange und   
schließlich seufzt er leicht, öffnet seine Augen aber nicht.  
  
"Nenn mich...gefälligst nicht so...Ich verbiete es...dir..." keucht er   
dann und ich muss lächeln.  
Er akzeptiert es immer noch nicht...Eigentlich müsste mich das   
verletzen, aber...ich bin ihm gerade näher, als je zuvor, da ist es   
mir egal.  
  
"Ich bringe dich ins Bett. Du hast hohes Fieber." Sage ich und hebe   
ihn hoch.  
Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, ihn zu tragen...  
  
"Lass das...Ich kann...allein--" Protestiert er, aber ich schüttle nur   
den Kopf und halte ihn fester an mich.  
Ich wünschte, ich konnte hiervon ein Foto machen...  
  
"Nein, du bist zu erschöpft, ich trage dich." Erwidere ich und mache   
mich dann auf den Weg zum Haus. Hoffentlich haben sie dort auch an   
Medikamente gedacht.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Vater?  
  
Ich sehe überrascht auf ihn hinab...Ich könnte bei dem Anblick   
dahinschmelzen.  
Vegeta´s Kopf lehnt an meinem Oberkörper...er schmiegt sich regelrecht   
an mich...Sind das Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch? Mir wird so warm...  
  
Mein Vater hat die Augen geschlossen, sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und   
ich kann ihn leise atmen hören...Er schläft...in meinen Armen...  
  
Ich glaube, ich platze gleich vor Glück.  
  
~**  
  
Als ich mit ihm dann im Haus ankomme, bringe ich ihn sofort in sein   
Zimmer und lege ihn dort in sein Bett. Er hat den Schlaf bitter nötig.  
Ich sehe ihn die ganze Zeit über an, als ich ihn zudecke und kann mir   
ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Er sieht im Schlaf furchtbar niedlich aus.  
  
Ich streiche ihm noch einmal durch sein glänzenden schwarzen Haare und   
laufe dann ins Bad, suche Tabletten und einen Lappen. Kaum habe ich   
alles gefunden bin ich auch wieder bei ihm und ziehe mir einen Stuhl   
heran, um neben seinem Bett zu sitzen.  
Ich blicke kurz zu ihm und will ihm schon eine der Fiebertabletten   
geben, als...  
  
Verdammt, ich brauch noch ein Glas Wasser!  
  
Also stürze ich aus dem Zimmer und komme mit einem vollen Glas wieder.  
Dieses Mal setze ich mich auf die linke Betthälfte, tauche den Lappen   
in das kühle Wasser in der Schüssel und wische Vegeta den Schweiß von   
der Stirn, versuche seine Haut abzukühlen.  
  
"Vater? Wach auf..." Flüstere ich und streiche sanft über seine   
fiebrige Wange.  
  
Er seufzt leise und öffnet dann ganz langsam seine Augen...oh   
man...selbst in diesem Zustand sieht er hinreißend aus.  
  
"Was?" krächzt er.  
  
Er ist wirklich krank.  
  
Ich lächle ihn an und zeige ihm die Tabletten.  
"Hier, die musst du nehmen, dann bist du schneller wieder gesund."  
  
"Ich brauche...dieses Zeug nicht..." Er atmet heftig ein und aus und   
dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Er ist so verdammt stur!  
  
"Doch, das tust du. Setz dich auf, damit du sie einnehmen kannst."  
Ich sitze inzwischen schon richtig auf dem Bett und schaue ihn   
intensiv an.  
Was würde ich nicht dafür geben, ihn jetzt zu küssen...  
  
"Vergiss es..." Er schließt die Augen.  
  
Ich sehe ihn besorgt an. Seine Stirn, sein Gesicht glänzt vor Hitze.  
Ich tauche den Lappen wieder in das Wasser und lasse ihn über Vegeta´s   
Gesicht fahren.  
  
"Was...tust du da...?"  
  
"Du hast Fieber, ich kümmere mich um dich. Und jetzt setz dich   
aufrecht, du musst die Tabletten nehmen." Erwidere ich und lege den   
Lappen zur Seite.  
  
Seine Augen schauen mich zornig an.  
"Ich brauche deine verdammte Hilfe nicht...!"  
  
Was denkt er sich eigentlich??   
Wütend ziehe ich ihn nach oben und in meinen Arme.  
"Sei nicht so stur!"  
  
Bevor er protestieren kann, schiebe ich ihm die Tabletten in den Mund   
und muss mich zusammenreißen, als mein Finger seine warmen Lippen   
berührt...  
Dann setze ich ihm das Glas Wasser an den Mund.  
"Trink."  
  
Er sieht mich zögernd an und öffnet seinen Mund dann freiwillig.  
Ich lächle ihn zufrieden an und lasse ihn das Glas leer trinken.  
"War doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"  
  
Er knurrt nur und schaut zur Seite. Er macht ein verächtliches   
Geräusch und dann...oh nein...er starrt auf meine Hand! Ich halte ihn   
noch immer fest!  
Die Errötung schießt mir ins Gesicht und ich lege ihn eilig wieder   
zurück ins Bett und decke ihn zu.  
  
Er grinst mich an.  
  
Oh nein, wenn er jetzt etwas sagt!!  
  
Panikartig schnapp ich mir den Lappen, tauche ihn in das Wasser und   
klatsche ihn nass auf Vegeta´s Stirn.  
  
"Hey!! Pass doch auf!" Mein Vater schiebt sich den Lappen weiter nach   
oben...verdammt...ich hab ihm das Teil direkt auf´s Gesicht   
gepackt!...Das ist so peinlich...  
  
"Wenn du...n-noch etwas brauchst, dann...dann ruf mich einfach...!"   
Stottere ich und flüchte aus dem Zimmer, bevor mich das Grinsen meines   
Vaters verrückt machen konnte.  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ---- *  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Na, Mist, bin irgendwie nicht ganz zufrieden mit  
dem Teil hier...*seufz*  
  
Trunks *wütend*: Und ich?! Ich benehm mich ja wie ein pubertierender   
Teenanger!! Das musst du im nächsten Teil ändern!  
  
Mi Su *mit den Schultern zuck*: Mir doch egal, ich find das gut. Oder   
willst du Vegeta gleich anspringen? *zwinker*  
  
Trunks *blush*  
  
Mi Su *grins*: Das war doch für einen späteren Teil geplant. ^.^  
  
Trunks *blush*: A-Aber---  
  
Vegeta: Nix aber.  
  
Mi Su *beam*; Vegeta-sama!!  
  
Vegeta *smirk*: Mach nur weiter so.  
  
Mi Su *strahl*  
  
Trunks *blush*: S-Sie hat dich aber als Schwächling dargestellt!!  
  
Mi Su *zuck*  
  
Vegeta *glare*: Wie bitte???  
  
Mi Su *sweatdrop*: Ich denke, du hast den Teil gelesen?  
  
Vegeta *grins*: Pah, ich les doch nicht den ganzen Müll, den du dir   
zusammenfantasierst!   
  
Trunks *nod*: Genau, Müll!  
  
Mi Su *snif*: A-Aber...Vegeta-sama...  
  
Vegeta *grins*: Ich les nur die Stellen, wo er mich vergöttert.  
  
Trunks *blush crimson*  
  
Mi Su *widegrin*: Ahaaaaaa!  
  
~*~  
  
Auch jetzt wieder vielen, vielen Dank für euer Lob!! *knuddls*  
  
@lilith567: Schon geschehen. ^^  
@Liane: Ich weiß! *heul* Der Teil hier war auch sehr kurz! *snif*  
Sorry, aber an bestimmten Stellen ist es besser aufzuhören. ^-^  
@Kasan: Schau mal bei Tonaradoss vorbei. Lohnt sich! Sie hat auch eine   
Trugeta geschrieben. ^_^  
@dreamgirl6: Waaah, da hab ich gleich mal nachgeschaut!! Danke für die   
Adresse! *hugs*  
@bibi-immel: Danke! ^_^  
@nezu: Thanx!!! ^^  
@Sofie: Aber gern! ^^ Wegen den Kommis sag ich gleich noch was.   
@Bulmi: Ich kann auch kaum noch aufhören zu schreiben! *wide grin*  
@Donibaby: Bitte sehr! ^-^ Much thanx!  
@Kyoko-chan: Vielen, vielen Dank! *knuddls* Endlich weiß ich, von  
wem der Song ist!! 1000 THX!!  
@Kurochi: Tonaradoss schreibt auch ´ne tolle Trugeta...*flüster*  
YEAH, Powerpuff saves the day!!...hoppla...^^'  
@Varda: ( Siehe Kurochi ^^ ) Wie war der Teil 2 denn? *nachfrag*  
@DigimonPrinzess: *blush* Danke schön! ^^  
@RainbowAmy: Hab sogar schon Teil 5. *fg* Wie gesagt, wegen der Wette  
sag ich gleich noch was.  
@EvilVidel: Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiii, dein 5. Teil ist sooooo kawaii!!!  
*eben durchgebetat hab* *dich drück* Du wirst immer   
besser!! *lob*  
Ja, die Wette...*smile* Ich wollte halt alle mal anspornen  
mir Kritik zu geben. ^.^   
Wenn ich über´s WE kein Net-Verbot krieg, schreib ich dir  
dann ´ne Mail, will nämlich gleich den sechsten Teil  
schreiben. ^_^  
  
@all: Okay, ich merk ja schon, dass die Wette doch etwas schwer ist,  
darum sag ich jetzt einfach mal, dass ich jedem seine gewünschte  
FF schreibe, sobald ich für einen Teil mindestens 35 Kommis  
bekommen hab. Puh, das werden dann 35 Ficcys...  
*schlaflose Nächte kommen seh* ^.^  
  
... ...Sternenfang? Meinst du etwa wegen der Wette das mit  
"Wie ich mich aufführe"?  
  
~*~  
  
C&C Kudasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	4. Teil 3

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 3/?  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: Hallo meine Schnuckelhasen!! *knuddls*   
Tataratatatam!! Was hättet ihr denn heute gern?  
*Menü austeil*  
*alle sich schnell einig sind*  
Einige hundertmal "Der Vater, den ich nie kannte" Teil 3...  
Aha, hab ich notiert. ^.^  
Wohl bekomm´s! *g*  
  
Note 2: Wisst ihr, mit jedem weiteren Teil vergrößert sich meine   
Widmungsliste. Wer weiß, villeicht stehst DU auch bald darauf? Und   
nein, dabei kommt es nicht darauf an, ob ihr mir einen Kommi   
schreibt. ^^ Könnt ihr aber trotzdem gern machen, das erhöht eure   
Chancen. *zwinker*  
  
Note 3: Denkt an die Wette! ( siehe Teil 1b )  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 3~   
  
  
Ich seufze.  
Seit Stunden liege ich wach, renne alle paar Minuten in Vegeta´s Zimmer, um den Lappen anzufeuchten. Sein Fieber ist noch immer nicht heruntergegangen.  
Er schläft einfach nur noch.  
Es ist beinah beängstigend, ihn so zu sehen, wo er doch eigentlich voller Energie steckt.  
  
Ich setze mich abrupt aufrecht, als ich ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Nebenzimmer höre. Vegeta´s Zimmer.  
Ich stehe vom Bett auf und gehe sofort zu ihm.  
  
Mein Vater wälzt sich unruhig im Bett, seine Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt...Es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen...  
Automatisch greife ich nach dem Lappen auf seiner Stirn. Selbst der ist heiß geworden.  
  
Vater...  
  
Ich sehe ihn besorgt an und tauche den Lappen in die wassergefüllte Schüssel. Und kaum lege ich den Lappen zurück auf Vegeta´s glühende Haut, öffnen sich seine Augen...oh nein...sie sehen glasig aus...  
Ganz langsam sieht er mich an.  
Es kommt mir so vor, als würde er mich gar nicht erkennen.  
  
Als er den Versuch macht aufzustehen, drücke ich ihn vorsichtig wieder hinab.  
"Nein, bleib liegen." Sage ich und würde am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen.  
  
Vegeta sieht mich plötzlich mit tausend verschiedenen Emotionen an...ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll...er wirkt so verzweifelt...  
"Du wirst wieder gesund." Flüstere ich und lasse meine Fingerkuppen sanft über sein Gesicht gleiten.  
So heiß...seine Haut ist so verdammt heiß...Und sein Atem geht so schwer...  
  
Ich mache mir furchtbare Sorgen um ihn...Vegeta...  
  
Sein Blick scheint ein Loch durch meinen Kopf zu bohren, er ist total weggetreten...Vegeta...mein Vater...  
  
"Schlaf..."  
  
Ohne etwas zu erwidern schließt er seine dunklen Augen und atmet einmal tief ein.   
Ich warte noch einen Augenblick, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass er wieder eingeschlafen ist...und dann...beuge ich mich über ihn.  
Sein Gesicht ist so nah...ich kann die Hitze seines Fiebers an meiner Haut spüren...  
Meine Hand legt sich behutsam auf seine linke Wange...er soll nicht aufwachen...und dann küsse ich ihn.  
Eine Sekunde vielleicht, wenn nicht sogar weniger...  
  
Meine Lippen brennen allein von dieser Berührung und ich taste sie mit meinen Fingern ab...  
Ich habe ihn geküsst...  
  
Ich schaue wieder auf ihn herunter, in sein ruhiges, friedliches Gesicht...hoffentlich träumt er etwas Schönes.  
Vielleicht, dass er Goku endlich besiegt.  
  
Ich lächle.  
  
So lautlos wie möglich steige ich vom Bett und befeuchte den Lappen erneut.  
Ich glaube, ich werde die Nacht über hier bleiben. In diesem Zustand darf er nicht allein sein...  
  
Nachdem ich dann also mein Nachtlager gleich links neben seinem Bett errichtet hab...eine Decke und ein Kissen, mehr nicht...sehe ich ihn noch einmal an und kann nicht widerstehen, ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen und meine Finger sein Gesicht entlang fahren zu lassen.  
  
"Gute Nacht...geliebter Vater..." Flüstere ich fast lautlos und lege mich dann selbst hin, ganz in seiner Nähe...  
  
Ich liebe dich...  
  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ---- *  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: *sniffles* Teil 3, endlich...Kurz, aber ist mir Wurst.  
Dafür kriegt ihr ja gleich noch Teil 4 serviert. ^^  
  
  
Trunks: Das ist hier nicht das Problem!!  
  
Vegeta *glare at Mi Su*  
  
Mi Su *unschludig guck*: Weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt, war doch süß!!  
  
Trunks *wütend*: Das war peinlich!!  
  
Vegeta *weiter glare*: Und ich bin auch nicht so ein verdammtes Weichei, das sich---  
  
Mi Su *unterbrech*: Na na, regt euch ab. Wenigstens hat Trunks dich geküsst und...*grins* gestreichelt.  
  
Trunks *blush blush*  
  
Vegeta *smirk*: Ja...das war nicht schlecht.  
  
Trunks *blush und Blick zu Vegeta riskier*  
  
Vegeta *grins*  
  
Trunks *blush crimson*  
  
Mi Su *Herzchenaugen bekomm*: Hach...sind sie nicht süß???  
  
*~*  
  
@mako_chan: Nyaha, natürlich. ^^ Teil 4 schick ich dir auch gleich noch, weil der jetzt auch schon bei animexx lauert. Ausserdem, weil ich solange mit dem Einschicken gewartet hab...*seufz* Bin schlimm, ich weiß...-.-° Aber Teil 7 ist fast fertig! Geil was?? ^__^  
@ZyanCali: Wai, dich kenn ich noch nicht! *knuddls* Ja, POV ist schwer zu lesen, kenn ich auch. *nod* Aber hier passt das einfach so gut...! *Kissenwuddl* *lol* Ja, die Notes sind immer viel zu lang. *hust* *hust* Strenge mich momentan schon megamäßig an, damit Teil 7 nicht so wird. ^^' Danke für´s Lob!! *freu*  
@Sofie: Hi du! Bin fleißig. ^^ Wie gesagt, Teil 7 ist fast fertig und wie´s scheint, wird Teil 8 dann der Letzte. Aber ich bin sehr spontan, vielleicht werden es doch mehr...^^`  
@cristall: My, hallo!! *knuddl* Hab dir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich deine Storys mag!! *mich schuldig bekenn* Find sie super!!!! Und...die Ideen hab ich meistens, wenn mir langweilig ist. Hoppla...das ist ziemlich oft. ^^' In der Schule, kurz vorm Schlafengehen....Meine Güte, und insperiert werd ich auch mal. ^.^ Hab mir diesmal viel Zeit mit dem Schicken gelassen. Lies auch Teil 4, ja? *lieb schau*  
@Liane: *räusper* Tja...länger ist der Dritte glaub ich nicht...und der Vierte?...*gar nicht davon anfangen will* Deshalb schick ich gleich mal beide ein, damit ihr mehr Lesestoff habt. *g* Ich liebe Fettnäpfchen! Ein gewaltiger kommt ja noch...*flüster* Teil 7 *flüster* ^^  
@Endivie: Hi! *hugs* Schreiben? Aber klar! *lol* Aber bei der Hitze...( bei uns sind es 48°C!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wer kann das noch toppen?! Woah, ich glaub ich schmelze!!!! Hilfe!! )...aber ich streng mich an. ^^ Nanu?? *angefangene Storys seh* Da muss ich auch dringend was tun...  
@Bulmi: Danke für das Lob! *blush* Hoffentlich gefällt die Story noch laaaaange! *g*  
@Sam88: Du bist auch neu, nicht wahr? *hugs* THANX für´s Lob!!  
@RainbowAmy: Hey, soll ich dich jetzt etwa Amü nennen? *lol* Fühle mich echt geehrt, dass du mir so liebe Kommis schreibst! *sniffles* Danke...*Träne wegwisch* Viel Spaß mit dem vierten Teil! NEEIN, wie könnte ich denn denken, dass du Kommis zuschummeln willst? ^.~ Hab mich gefreut. ^^ Ach, du redest doch keinen Unsinn!! *dich wuddl* Ganz im Gegenteil!  
@DigimonPrinzess: Das Pairing find ich auch genial! *beide vergötter* Hm, Trunks muss noch ein bisschen leiden....*g*  
@sarabi: *heul* Ich werd mich bessern!! *mir das fest vornehm* Teil 7 ist schon gut lang, aber nicht fertig. *meine Teile auch zu kurz find* *grummel* Du kriegst das immer toll hin...*murmel* Oh,OH!! *dir schnell gratulier* Ich LIEBE deine Storys, auch wenn ich wieder mal seltener Kommis schreibe!! *nod nod* Wollte ich dir schon seit längerem mal sagen! *smile*  
@Dino: Danke für dein Lob! *mich freu*  
@Kyoko-chan: Ich geb mir Mühe! ^-^ Und schön Teil 4 nicht vergessen! *auf ihn deut*  
@Varda: Bin so froh, dass der Schreibstil gefällt. *ganz erleichtert bin* THX!!  
@EvilVidel: *ganz fest knuddl* Oh, es tut mir unendlich leid!!!! *wuddl* Wollte dir schon vor einer Ewigkeit wieder schreiben! Fühl mich deswegen ganz mies! *mich entschuldig* Und die Hitze erschlägt mich! *knurr* Furchtbar, furchtbar!! Aargh!! Morgen steh ich extra früh auf, da wo´s noch kühler ist, und dann schreib ich dir eine ganz tolle Mail, verspochen!!! Bei 48°C bin ich echt unbrauchbar...*seufz* *auf Sonne einschlag* Ich hasse dich, doofes Ding! *Wutausbruch an der Sonne abreagier* Oh...ich muss dir dann noch was sagen und dich was fragen.  
@dreamgirl6: Hm, Story hatte ich gefunden. Nochmal danke!! Auch für´s Lob! ^-^  
@David: Hey hey!!! ^^ *snif* Das hast du aber lieb gesagt...*wuddl* Und deine Vegoku fand ich auch spitze! *das endlich mal sag* Schickst du sie mal ein??? Kriegst dann auch ´nen Kommi von mir! *Angebot mach*  
@whiteHope: Danke für die Unterstützung!! *knuddl* *dir dankbar bin* *dir Teil 4 zum Futtern anbiet* Ist er gut?? Und Teil 3 hier???  
@Nova: *sniffles* *drück* Danke, danke!!  
@yamachan: Hallo! *drück* Oh man, bin richtig glücklich! ^-^ Kann man sich gut vorstellen, ja?? Wai, toll!! ^________^  
@hiei_chan: Widmung war doch sonnenklar, du schreibst klasse!! *Blumen überreich* Gibt´s bald noch mehr Harry/Draco Ficcys von dir? *hoff*  
@katjawa: Kein Problem! Voilá! ^^  
@Oyasumikaze: *knuddl* Hi! Du, ich hab deine Ficcys gelesen! *nod* Die sind schön!!! Auch kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ^_^  
@Bligeta: Da bist du ja! *knuddls* Und du schreibst auch an der Trugeta!!!!!! *dich aufforder* ....*mich wunder*....Bin total daneben...krieg nix mehr mit....Oder ist die Story schon fertig??? *verzweifel* Verdammt, auf welchem Mond leb ich eigentlich??  
@Stef: Oh, eine Mail!!! *freu* Und ich soll dir wirklich nicht die Spannung nehme? *fies grins* Aber nein, ich sag nix...^^ THANX!!!   
@Eli-chan: Noch ´ne Mail!!! *knuddl* Bin sehr froh, dass dir alles gefällt! *zufriedener werd* Puh, da hab ich ja Schwein gehabt. ^^'   
@Azurite: Klar!!! Rhysenn kenn ich, die ist megaklasse!!!! Hab ihre Storys dirket verschlungen! ^.^ Puh, hab noch keine Zeit für die Bilder gehabt, aber ich sag dir....morgen?...ja morgen...da sag ich dir mal meine Meinugn zu denen, okay? Gleich nachdem ich EvilVidel ´ne Mail geschreiben hab. Die Hitze erschlägt mich wirklich...*Luftzufächer*  
@AmiChan: Ja, inzwischen find ich meine Wette auch waghalsig. *auf die Kommis schau* Hoppla, bald hab ich einen Haufen Arbeit....^^ Aber sobald ich Ideen hab, macht das Schreiben gleich Spaß, also auch wieder kein Problem. ^.^  
@Dark-Angel: *nod* Teile sind zu kurz...Bei Teil 4-6 kann ich nix mehr ändern, aber 7 und 8 werden länger!!! *versprech*  
@dija: Wow...das ist ja ein langer Kommi...*staun* THX!! ^____^ Taito mag ich auch, aber ich bin da wählerisch. ( maddle ist super! ) Find Trugeta auch extrem genial, darum arbeitet mein Hirn schon, damit ich bald eine Zweite schreiben kann. ^.^ Wo´s noch Trugeta´s gibt?  
*überleg* Frag doch mal dreamgirl6, die hat mir eine "vermittelt", ist zwar nicht ECHT Trugeta, aber dennoch sehr süß. ^^ Und ansonsten?....www.fanfiction.net hat auch welche, aber in englisch. Für mich ist das kein Problem, weil ich die Englischen sowieso lieber lese. Schau sie dir aber ruhig mal an! ^.^ Wenn ich noch was entdecke, sag ich dir bescheid. ^.~  
Eigentlich ist es nicht allzu schwer aus Trunks POV zu schreiben, weil ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie das wohl als Anime aussehen würde. Der Haken: Ich muss mich in Trunks hineinversetzen. ^^' Aber er ist relativ...äh...leicht zu durchschauen??? *den Ausdruck doof find* Naja, momentan geht´es. Meine Güte, wie krieg ich das mit der Lemon-Scene hin??? *Problem seh* Aus Vegeta-sama´s Sicht schreiben? Boah, ein Stück Arbeit...*ihn vergötter aber nicht versteh* Mal sehen, was wird. ^^ Oh, nicht schlimm mit dem Song, zwei liebe Leutz haben mir da ausgeholfen ( *wink* ). Mein "Schluss-dingsda" mag ich auch. ^^  
Wie war denn nun deine Abschlussprüfung?????? *das jetzt mal wissen will* Dein langer Kommi ist wirklich eine Wucht!!! O.O   
  
So, meine friends, mit Tonaradoss und Sternenfang ist alles bestens. *freu*  
  
Und jetzt werd ich mal zählen, wieviele Kommis da zusammengekommen sind. ...Mir ist schon Angst und Bange....*zitter*...BOAAAAH!! 30!!!!!!! Ihr hättet´s fast geschafft!!!!  
*mit offenem Mund dasitz* Ihr seid spitze!!!! *knuddls* Ihr könnt es echt schaffen!!!  
Bin schon sehr gespannt, wieviele es diesmal werden. *euch lieb hab*  
  
*wuddls*  
  
C&C, kudasai!!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	5. Teil 4

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 4/?  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: Dieser Teil wird hoffentlich länger, als der Letzte...  
  
Note 2: *knuddls* an alle Kommischreiber!!  
  
Note 3: Denkt an die Wette! ( siehe Teil 1b )  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
-whiteHope, weil sie mich so lieb gewidmet hat und ich  
durch sie eine sehr süße Gotenks bekommen hab. ^^ Deine  
ist übrigens auch sehr knuffig. *g*  
-EvilVidel, weil sie mich so furchtbar gut versteht und  
sehr liebe Mails schreibt! *knuddls*  
-Endivie, weil sie als erstes in mein Gästebuch eingetragen  
hat und eine treue Leserin ist! ^.^  
-Liquid, weil sie trotz der Morddrohungen ein sehr netter   
Mensch ist. Ausserdem mag ich deine Kommis. *g* Ihre   
Piccohans sind auch toll! *darauf hinweis*  
-RenRen, weil ich ihre Story "Sei mir nicht böse..."  
total vergöttere! Auch, wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht   
kennt. ^^'  
  
...Das war´s für heute mit Widmungen. ^_^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 4~   
  
  
Seit einigen Stunden sitze ich schon an Vegeta´s Bett und sein Zustand   
scheint sich kaum zu verbessern. Ich tue wirklich alles, damit es ihm   
bald besser geht, aber es reicht nicht...  
Bisher ist er auch noch nicht aufgewacht...er schläft durch.  
  
Schweigend sehe ich ihn an...sehe, wie sich sein Brustkorb schwer hebt   
und senkt...Ich überlege sogar schon, ob er diese Decke wirklich   
braucht, er ist so heiß, dass ich mir fast die Finger an seiner Haut   
verbrennen könnte...Die kalten Umschläge haben auch noch nichts   
gebracht.  
  
Ich kann aber nicht widerstehen und lasse meine Fingerkuppen   
vorsichtig über sein Gesicht und seinen Hals gleiten...  
  
...er ist so wunderschön...ich wünschte, er könnte mir gehören...  
  
...aber leider wird das wohl nie passieren...dafür setzt Vegeta zu   
harte Grenzen, er würde mich nie wieder so nah an sich heran lassen,   
wie jetzt.  
  
Ich seufze ergeben und ziehe meine Hand langsam zurück...sie ist warm   
von seiner Haut.  
Ich schrecke allerdings aus meiner Träumerei, als Vegeta´s Lider   
zusammenzucken und er heiser meinen Namen haucht.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Mein Herz droht in Stücke zu springen.  
  
Seine Stimme klingt so schutzlos und verzweifelt...das ist nicht der   
stolze und arrogante Krieger, den ich meinen Vater nenne...nein...es   
ist einfach nur Vegeta...wahrscheinlich würde er sich öfter so   
anhören, wenn er kein Kämpfer geworden wäre.  
  
"Vater?" Flüstere ich ihm zu und beuge mich zu ihm. Sein heißer Atem   
streift meine Wange...  
  
"Wasser..."  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da..." Erwidere ich und eile in die Küche.  
Gleich darauf bin ich auch schon wieder bei ihm und helfe ihm aufrecht   
zu sitzen.  
Sein warmer Körper berührt meinen, als er sich an mich lehnt und   
trinkt, und kaum ist das Glas leer, ruht sein Kopf an meiner Schulter   
und ich höre ihn sanft atmen...Er ist wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick drücke ich ihn an mich und küsse ihn auf   
die Wange, während meine eine Hand in seinem weichen Haar   
liegt...Trotz des Fiebers ist es geschmeidig wie sonst auch...  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Ich schrecke überrascht zusammen, als ich seine leise Stimme an meinem   
Ohr höre. Schläft er denn nicht?  
"Verzeih..." Ich lasse ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett zurücksinken und   
schaue ihn traurig an, als er tief einatmet.  
  
Verzeih...  
  
Nur ganz leicht streichen meine Finger über seine geröteten Wangen.  
Und als er dann plötzlich die Augen öffnet, ziehe ich die Hand sofort   
wieder an mich.  
Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, als er mich ansieht und ich schlucke   
schwer.  
Würde er mich jetzt hassen...?  
  
"Gib mir...deine Hand..."   
  
Ich schaue ihn verdutzt an.  
Meine Hand? Will er...will er sie mir brechen, weil ich ihn berührt   
habe?  
Zögernd sehe ich auf ihn herab.  
  
"Mach...endlich..." Kommt es nun schon bissiger von ihm und ich   
strecke sie ihm schließlich entgegen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nimmt er sie in die seine und...und...  
  
Ich blinzle überrascht und spüre, wie ich allmählich rot werde...  
  
Er...legt sie wieder auf seine Wange...Meine Finger beginnen zu   
kribbeln, als sie seine warme Haut berühren...und es kommt mir so vor,   
als würde mein Vater auf etwas warten...auf eine bestimmte Reaktion   
von mir...Wollte er...?  
  
Unsicher fährt meine Hand seine Wange entlang und ich fühle wieder   
dieses Flattern in meinem Bauch, als mein Vater mit einem Fast-Lächeln   
seine dunklen Augen schließt.  
  
Es gefällt ihm...Ich darf ihn streicheln...Beinah unbemerkt füllen   
sich meine Augen mit Tränen und ich würde so gern weinen...  
  
Er hasst mich nicht...überhaupt nicht...  
  
Ich schniefe leise und lächle durch den Tränenschleier auf Vegeta   
hinab.  
"Vater..."  
  
Ich liebe dich...  
  
Ich denke schon gar nicht mehr weiter nach, als ich letztendlich zu   
ihm unter die Decke steige. Meine Hand hat ihren Platz nicht für eine   
Sekunde verlassen.  
Behutsam mache ich es mir in der Wärme bequem und liege nur noch ganz   
wenige Zentimeter von Vegeta entfernt.  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich ihn verträumt anschaue, als sein Kopf zur Seite   
rollt und ich nun sein Gesicht direkt vor mir sehe...mit meiner Hand   
auf seiner Wange.  
  
"Vater..." Ich seufze glücklich und schmiege mich noch etwas näher an   
ihn, dass sich unsere Körper fast berühren.  
Ich lächle und streife mit meinem Daumen ein letztes Mal über seine   
heiße Haut, bevor ich mit einem enormen Glücksgefühl schließlich   
einschlafe.  
  
  
  
* Fortsetzung folgt ---- **  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!!  
  
Author´s note: Wai!! ^_^ Übrigens Leute, mir schwirrt da so eine neue   
Gotenks im Kopf herum. *euch auf die Folter spann*  
Wer hatte eigentlich mal gesagt, dass die letzten Folgen von DB Z   
scheiße sind? Ich kann da nur zustimmen, gefallen mir gar nicht. Gohan   
sieht aus wie eine Leseratte und er wurde auch schlechter gezeichnet.   
Die dusslige Party war besonders schlimm. Vegeta und Piccolo waren da   
dermaßen OOC, dass ich am liebsten umgeschalten hätte. Nur peinlich.   
Ausserdem hat mich diese *biep biep biep* Chichi furchtbar aufgeregt!!   
*knurr*  
Erinnert ihr euch an die Szene, wo Trunks Son Goten besucht, als der   
mit Goku kämpft? *GGGGG* Da würde meine Story anknüpfen. ^___^  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Vegeta-sama in den Klamotten total   
göttlich aussieht???? *mich an seine miese Laune erinner* Waaah,   
kawaii!! *GGG*  
Fandet ihr es nicht auch doof, dass Goku sich wieder mal um so ein   
paar doofe Tiere gekümmert hat???? Allmählich passt mir das gar nicht   
mehr...*immer fröhlich weitermecker*  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks *blush blush*  
  
Vegeta *smirk*  
  
Mi Su *ganz breit lächel*  
  
  
C&C kudasai!!!!!!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	6. Teil 5

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 5/8 ( Ja Ja!! )  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: *gähn* Wisst ihr, wie spät das ist?? *auf die Uhr schau*  
22.37 Uhr!! Ich tu das hier alles nur für euch! *knuddls*  
  
Note 2: *knuddls* an alle Kommischreiber!!  
Note 3: Denkt an die WETTE! ( siehe Teil 1b )  
Note 4: Leute!!!!!!!!!! Teil 8 ist fertig!!!  
MIT LEMONTEIL!!!!!!!  
Darum kommen jetzt auch gleich Teil 5+6 im Doppelpack!  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
-whiteHope, weil sie mich so lieb gewidmet hat und ich  
durch sie eine sehr süße Gotenks bekommen hab. ^^ Deine  
ist übrigens auch sehr knuffig. *g*  
-EvilVidel, weil sie mich so furchtbar gut versteht und  
sehr liebe Mails schreibt! *knuddls*  
-Endivie, weil sie als erstes in mein Gästebuch eingetragen  
hat und eine treue Leserin ist! ^.^  
-Liquid, weil sie trotz der Morddrohungen ein sehr netter   
Mensch ist. Ausserdem mag ich deine Kommis. *g* Ihre   
Piccohans sind auch toll! *darauf hinweis*  
-RenRen, weil ich ihre Story "Sei mir nicht böse..."  
total vergöttere! Auch, wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht   
kennt. ^^'  
-maddle17, weil sie ganz klasse Taitos schreibt! ^.~  
-RainbowAmy, weil sie sich extra aufrafft und mir Kommis  
schreibt, obwohl das nicht ihre Art ist. ^.^  
-Bligeta, weil ich bei ihr auch so oft in der Widmung  
stehe und ich ihre Storys mag. ^^  
  
...Das war´s für heute mit Widmungen. ^_^ Nicht traurig sein, wenn   
einige von euch heute noch nicht dabei standen, kann sich nämlich   
alles ruckartig ändern. ^.^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 5~   
  
  
Ich bin schon seit mehreren Minuten wach, das weiß ich, vielleicht   
sogar schon eine halbe Stunde...aber ich will nicht aufstehen, nicht   
jetzt und am liebsten gar nicht mehr.  
  
Vegeta liegt wärmend in meinen Armen und ich kann den wundervollen   
Geruch seiner Haare einatmen...so frisch und lebendig, obwohl er   
dermaßen krank ist.  
  
Ich seufze leise und kuschle mich näher an ihn. Es fühlt sich so schön   
an, hier mit ihm zu liegen und einfach nichts zu tun.  
Ich frage mich, ob ich dieses Gefühl wohl auch hätte, wenn die   
Umstände anders wären und er mich trotzdem bei sich schlafen lassen   
würde...so wie jetzt.  
  
Etwas träge öffne ich meine Augen und lächle glücklich, als ich sehe,   
wie mein Vater friedlich an mir ruht und mich sein heißer Atem am Hals   
kitzelt.  
  
Er ist so süß, wenn er schläft...  
  
Das sollte ich ihm aber lieber nicht sagen, wenn er wieder bei Kräften ist,   
dafür würde seine Toleranz mir gegenüber nicht ausreichen.  
Aber das ist mir momentan auch egal, schließlich zählt für mich nur   
das Jetzt und ich will es genießen solange es möglich ist.  
  
Meine Arme lösen sich leicht von ihm, als sich mein Vater plötzlich   
bewegt und...zittert.  
Das Fieber!  
Eilig ziehe ich ihn wieder an mich und sein bebender Körper schmiegt   
sich eng an mich, dass ich anfange mir noch mehr Sorgen zu machen, als   
ich es ´eh schon tue.  
  
"Vater..." Flüstere ich und lege meine Hand in sein schwarzes Haar,   
streiche beruhigend durch die seidige Masse.  
  
Vegeta macht sich kleiner, er friert, ich spüre seine Gänsehaut an   
meinen Fingern...  
Seine erhitzte Stirn ist in meine Halsbeuge gebettet, sein Atem geht   
wieder schneller...  
  
"Ich bin bei dir..." Sage ich leise und schließe meine Augen, als ich   
ihn fest umarme.  
Er ist so schutzlos, ich kann nicht anders...  
  
"Trunks..." Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe.  
  
...Vater...  
  
"Ja?" Ich sehe auf seine eingekugelte Form hinab...seine Augen sind   
geschlossen.  
  
"Lass mich los..."  
  
Ich will ihm schon widersprechen, aber da drückt er sich näher an   
mich.  
"Lass mich los..." Fleht er, aber sein Griff an mich wird nur stärker.  
  
Was...ist nur mit ihm los?  
  
"Lass mich...allein..."  
  
Stumm schüttle ich meinen Kopf.   
Oh Vater...du weißt gar nicht, wie weh es tut dich so zu sehen...  
  
"Nein...niemals..."  
  
In dem Augenblick öffnen sich seine Augen und er sieht zu mir hinauf.   
Sein Blick wirkt noch immer verschleiert und glasig, aber ich habe das   
Gefühl, als würde er dennoch genau verstehen, was ich sage...  
  
"Niemals..." Hauche ich und drücke ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Mir ist egal, dass ich es eigentlich nicht darf, mir ist einfach alles   
egal.   
Er ist mein Vater...und ich liebe ihn...mehr als alles andere auf der   
Welt...und ich werde ihn bestimmt nie verlassen.  
  
"Ich werde nicht gehen..." Flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen und schaue   
ihm in die benebelten dunklen Augen.  
  
Vegeta sagt darauf gar nichts mehr und sieht mich für einige Sekunden   
nur still an.  
Ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten und gebe den Versuch allzu bald   
auf. Wieder spiegeln sich unmengen an verschiedenen Emotionen in   
seinen Augen wieder, aber ich kann sie nicht ausmachen.  
  
Ich könnte ihn eine Ewigkeit einfach nur anschauen und würde mich nie   
an seinem Anblick satt sehen können.  
  
Er ist das schönste Wesen, das die Welt erschaffen hat.  
  
Zögerlich lächle ich ihn an, ich will nicht, dass er völlig falsch von   
mir denkt, denn ich liebe ihn wirklich...  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln senkt er schließlich seinen Blick.  
  
Ich wüsste gern, was gerade in ihm vorgeht...  
  
Mein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich sofort, als er sich erneut an mich   
lehnt und seine Augen schließt, sodass ich ihn reflexartig noch näher   
an mich ziehe.  
  
Oh bitte, das darf alles kein Traum sein...  
  
Und wenn doch, will ich nie wieder aufwachen...  
  
Allerdings verfliegen meine Zweifel sofort, als ich seinen angenehmen   
Atem an meiner Haut spüre und seine Haarspitzen mein Gesicht   
streicheln.  
  
Es ist kein Traum...oh Gott...es ist kein Traum...  
  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihn mein rapider Herzschlag nicht plötzlich   
aufweckt und...ich darf ihn nicht erdrücken.  
Zufrieden kuschel ich mich in das Bett und an meinen Vater, der leise   
in meinen Armen atmet und schon zum dritten Mal seine Wange an meine   
nackte Schulter reibt, die von dem Tanktop beinah völlig freiliegt.  
  
Ich würde ihn am liebsten sofort noch einmal küssen...seine Lippen   
waren weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte...und so unheimlich   
süß...Mein Herz klopft nur bei der Erinnerung daran.  
  
Ich würde wirklich jedes Mädchen für ihn verlassen, niemand hat solche   
Gefühle bisher in mir auslösen können.  
Noch nie so stark.  
Noch nie so unzerstörbar.  
Noch nie so tief.  
  
Ich würde für ihn sterben...Ich würde alles für ihn tun, ganz gleich,   
was es wäre...einfach alles...er müsste es mir nur sagen.  
  
Ich brauche nur ein Wort von ihm, ein einziges...und ich tue es.  
  
  
* Fortsetzung folgt ---- **  
  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
  
Author´s note: Wai!! *Kissen drück* Ich mag diesen Teil! ^^  
  
  
Trunks: ...*blush*  
  
Vegeta *ihm zuzwinker*  
  
Trunks *blush und nach unten schau*  
  
Mi Su *drool*  
  
C&C kudasai, dann hab ich euch uuuuuuuuunnnnnnnendlich lieb!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~  
  
DENKT AN DIE WETTE!! 


	7. Teil 6

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 6/8  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Sad  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
Com  
  
Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören Akira Toriyama, nix Geld, nix   
Copyrightverletzung.  
  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: *knuddls* an alle Kommischreiber!!  
  
Note 2: Denkt an die WETTE! ( siehe Teil 1b )  
  
Note 3: Uff...dieser Teil fällt mir richtig schwer...  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
-whiteHope, weil sie mich so lieb gewidmet hat und ich  
durch sie eine sehr süße Gotenks bekommen hab. ^^ Deine  
ist übrigens auch sehr knuffig. *g*  
-EvilVidel, weil sie mich so furchtbar gut versteht und  
sehr liebe Mails schreibt! *knuddls*  
-Endivie, weil sie als erstes in mein Gästebuch eingetragen  
hat und eine treue Leserin ist! ^.^  
-Liquid, weil sie trotz der Morddrohungen ein sehr netter   
Mensch ist. Ausserdem mag ich deine Kommis. *g* Ihre   
Piccohans sind auch toll! *darauf hinweis*  
-RenRen, weil ich ihre Story "Sei mir nicht böse..."  
total vergöttere! Auch, wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht   
kennt. ^^'  
-maddle17, weil sie ganz klasse Taitos schreibt! ^.~  
-RainbowAmy, weil sie sich extra aufrafft und mir Kommis  
schreibt, obwohl das nicht ihre Art ist. ^.^  
-Bligeta, weil ich bei ihr auch so oft in der Widmung  
stehe und ich ihre Storys mag. ^^  
-David, weil mir seine Vegoku voll gefällt!! ( Ich weiß,  
das hätte ich dir schon vor Urzeiten sagen sollen! ^^' )  
Schick sie ruhig mal ein!!!  
  
  
...Das war´s für heute mit Widmungen. ^_^ Nicht traurig sein, wenn   
einige von euch heute noch nicht dabei standen, kann sich nämlich   
alles ruckartig ändern. ^.^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 6~   
  
  
Ein leises Seufzen weckt mich aus meinem Schlaf und ich öffne müde   
meine Augen...und sehe direkt in sein Gesicht.  
Ich spüre, wie sich meine Wangen erhitzen, als er mich unentwegt   
anschaut...seine dunklen Augen sind so faszinierend, dass ich wie   
gebannt in sie starren muss...  
  
Oh nein...ich könnte schwören, dass ich inzwischen rot bin, wie eine   
Tomate...aber ich kann einfach nichts tun, ausser ihn anzusehen!  
  
Etwas ungeschickt reisse ich mich von seinem Blick los und springe   
regelrecht aus dem Bett, dass er beinah selber hinuntergefallen wäre.  
  
Verdammt, ich bin ein Trottel!!  
  
Eilig stehe ich neben seinem Bett und hebe ihn hoch, damit er wieder   
in der Bettmitte liegen kann.  
Während der ganzen Prozedur schaut er mich weiterhin an, und ich   
erröte heftig, dass ich schließlich zur Seite schauen muss.  
  
Was ist nur mit ihm los?  
  
"Tut mir leid..." Murmle ich und decke ihn wieder zu, sein Blick   
heftet immer noch an mir und ich bleibe...unfähig mich zu   
bewegen...eine ganze Weile über ihn gebeugt.  
  
Meine Herz klopft wie verrückt...ich kann es laut in meinen Ohren   
hören...  
Ich...kann immer noch nicht mit der Situation umgehen, dem, den ich   
liebe so nah zu sein...  
  
Zögerlich schwenke ich meine Augen zurück zu seinem Gesicht und   
schlucke schwer, als er anfängt mich...anzulächeln...!  
  
Moment mal!  
  
Ich blinzle überrascht.  
  
Warum...sollte er mich anlächeln?   
  
Und...dieses Lächeln...es steht ihm so unendlich gut...  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Er hat eine wunderschöne Stimme...Völlig verzaubert sehe ich ihn an   
und beuge mich bei jeder vergehenden Sekunde immer tiefer...bis sich   
unsere Lippen berühren...  
  
Oh Gott...ich küsse ihn schon wieder...und seine weichen Lippen zeigen   
nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als ich meine Zunge zwischen sie   
gleiten lasse...  
  
Vater...ich liebe dich...!  
  
Meinen gesamten Körper durchlaufen warme...elektrisierende Schauer,   
als sich unsere Zungen treffen und ich kann ein leises Stöhnen kaum   
unterdrücken...Es fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut an...  
  
Es muss eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, als ich mich atemlos von ihm   
löse...Vegeta´s Augen glänzen...seine Lippen sind unwiderstehlich voll   
und rosig...sein Gesicht erhitzt...  
  
Er sieht hinreißend aus...  
  
Ganz langsam steige ich von dem Bett hinunter, seine Augen folgen   
mir...sehen mich durchdringend an...Ich habe wieder dieses wohlige   
Flattern im Bauch...  
  
"Ich hole dir etwas zu essen..." Hauche ich und lasse meine   
Fingerkuppen noch einmal über seine hitzigen Wangen streichen, bevor   
ich ihn verliebt anlächle und dann in die Küche verschwinde.  
  
Dort bereite ich ihm ein ausgiebiges Frühstück her, schließlich hat er   
seit längerem nichts mehr gegessen.  
Und als ich dann alles vor mir auf dem großen Tisch...den   
Stühlen...und teilweise auf dem Boden ausgebreitet habe, fange ich an   
mich zu fragen...Wie ich das alles in seinem Zimmer unterbringen soll.  
  
Ich habe wahrhaftig noch nie soviel Essen auf einmal gesehen.  
  
Ob er das auch alles schafft?  
  
Ich runzle nachdenklich die Stirn und lasse meinen Blick   
umherschweifen...Hm...Vielleicht hätte ich die drei Hühnchen wegfallen   
lassen sollen...Oder den Schweinebraten...  
  
Ich seufze.  
  
Naja, jetzt wo ich ´eh schon alles fertig hab, ist es sowieso egal.  
Resignierend greife ich mir also die ersten Platten und trage sie auf   
wackligen Beinen in sein Zimmer.  
Ein Wunder, dass mir dabei nichts runter gefallen ist...  
  
Während ich dann das ganze Essen auf allen möglichen Möbelstücken   
platziere, kann ich spüren, wie mir Vater´s Blick folgt und ich muss   
grinsen.  
  
Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob ihm mein Essen auch schmecken wird...!  
  
Und als ich dann mit dem letzten Tablett in sein Zimmer spaziere, sehe   
ich, dass mein Vater inzwischen schon angefangen hatte zu essen.  
  
Die Hälfte ist schon weg.  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen setze ich mich neben ihn auf das Bett, lege   
das Tablett darauf, und sehe ihm einfach beim Essen zu.  
  
Niemand würde daraufkommen, dass Vegeta eigentlich krank ist und mit   
schwerem Fieber zu kämpfen hat...bei dem Tempo, das er hier vorlegt...  
  
Ich lächle ihn zufrieden an, als er mit einem Mal zu mir schaut.  
"Was ist?" Fragt er leicht gereizt, obwohl ich glaube, dass er das nur   
spielt...schließlich bin ich ja nicht blind und sehe, dass er   
allmählich errötet.  
  
"Nichts..." Seufze ich verträumt und schlinge meine Arme um meine   
angewinkelten Beine.  
  
Beim Essen kann ich meinem Vater auch stundenlang zusehen...bei all   
den völlig alltäglichen Dingen, sieht er richtig niedlich   
aus...Besonders, wenn er stur versucht mich zu ignorieren...  
  
Was...? Er versucht mich zu ignorieren??  
  
Überrascht schaue ich ihn jetzt noch intensiver an, bis er   
letztendlich von seinem Essen ablässt und mich entnervt anstarrt.  
  
"Was.Ist?" Wiederholt er seine Frage, jetzt wirklich gereizt.  
  
"Du bist süß..." Flüstere ich und er errötet bis in die Haarspitzen.  
  
Definitiv süß!  
  
Ich lächle und fahre mir durch meine lavenderfarbenen Haare...sie sind   
in der ganzen Zeit stark gewachsen und reichen mir schon bis unter die   
Ohren...  
  
"Pah..."  
  
Ich grinse und rutsche näher an ihn heran, bis uns nur noch wenige   
Zentimeter voneinander trennen.  
Mein Körper beginnt wieder unkontrolliert zu kribbeln...  
  
Woher nehme ich inzwischen nur diesen Mut?  
  
Er wirft mir von der Seite einen bösen Blick zu und vertieft sich dann   
wieder in sein Essen...eines der Hühnchen, die ich beinah nicht nehmen   
wollte...  
  
"Darf ich...?" Frage ich leise und berühre...natürlich völlig   
unbeabsichtigt...seinen Handrücken, als ich nach einer Hühnerkeule   
greife und dann anfange genüsslich daran zu knabbern.  
  
Mhm...hab gar nicht mitgekriegt, wie hungrig ich eigentlich bin...  
  
Mein Vater sieht mich erst völlig verblüfft an, bevor er mit den   
Schultern zuckt und selbst weiterisst.  
  
Ich weiß nicht...aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würde in Vegeta   
irgendetwas vorgehen, auch wenn er nur friedlich neben mir sitzt und   
isst...  
  
...Und meine Vorahnung bestätigt sich auch sofort, als er das Tablett   
zur Seite stellt...und mich mit seinem typischen Grinsen ansieht...  
  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ---- *  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Nyahahahahahaha!! Was geht da wohl vor???? ^.^   
...Der Teil war nicht nur schwer zu schreiben,  
sondern gefällt mir auch nicht wirklich...Was  
meint ihr?  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks *blinzl*: Was hast du denn jetzt wieder vor?  
  
Mi Su *grins*: Hehehe...hab mein Plot etwas verändert...  
  
Trunks *schluck*: A-ach...?  
  
Vegeta-sama *smirk*  
  
Mi Su *beams at Vegeta-sama*: Du wirst zufrieden sein, Meister...  
*anfang komisch zu reden*  
  
Trunks *zitter*: Was ist los??  
  
Vegeta-sama *fg*  
  
Mi Su *umherwandel und weiterschreib*  
  
Vegeta-sama *ganz fies lach*  
  
Trunks *Angst bekomm*: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! *panisch werd*  
  
Mi Su *???????*: ??????????  
  
Vegeta-sama *grins*  
  
~*~  
  
Ich danke euch sooooooo sehr für die Kommis!!! *durch die Runde   
knuddl* Hab euch alle lieb!!!!!!! *freudig durch den Raum hüpf*  
  
~*~  
  
C&C, meine Lieben!! *hugs*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	8. Teil 7

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 7/8  
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: PG-12  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
Com ^.^  
SEHR LANGE UND WICHTIGE NOTE 1!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr.  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note 1: Leute, ich habe ein neues, ganz großes Ziel!!!  
Hab mir mal die Zeit genommen und nachgeschaut, wo denn bei  
den DB Z-Ficcys bisher so die Obergrenze an Kommis liegt...  
Ich geb´s zu...hab´s nur bis "E" geschafft, es sind einfach zuviele.  
Spitzenreiter ist soweit eine Bulma/Vegeta-Story mit 77 Kommis.  
Ist ein Lemon, und dementsprechend nicht für alle zugänglich,  
aber es ist trotzdem ´ne ganze Masse! Also...wenn ich das bei  
Teil 8 hinbekommen könnte...*nachdenk* Woah, wär das krass!!  
Danach folgt eine 57-Kommi-Story, aber nur, weil die meisten  
mehr als zweimal reingeschrieben haben...trotzdem viel!!  
Auf Platz 3 wieder ein Bulma/Vegeta-Lemon mit 47 Kommis.  
Die meisten B/V-Lemons haben Kommis an die 35 Stück, zur  
Info. Ein Lemon mit 38 Kommis folgt dann einem B/V-Lemon  
mit 42 Kommis. Und dann ein erstes Vegoku-Lemon mit 38 Stück.  
Etwas weiter abgelegen, aber durchaus nicht schlcht, steht  
dann meine Wenigkeit mit 25 Kommis, ohne Lemon. Beachtlich  
ist eine B/V-Story, die KEIN Lemon besitzt und dennoch 36  
Kommis hat! *nod* Wenn ich nicht was gegen B/V hätte, würd ich´s  
glatt lesen. ^^' Tja, was sagt uns das? B/V Lemons und B/V´s  
OHNE Lemon sind megapopulär...vielleicht sollte ich es auch   
probieren...nee, ich bleib viel lieber bei Shounen Ai. ^_^  
Worauf ich hinaus will: Ich will unbedingt diesen   
Lemon-Story-DB Z-Kommi-Rekord brechen, mit eurer Hilfe!   
Ach Quatsch...IHR sollt ihn brechen! Bin ja nur der Autor.  
^.^ Das heißt, alle, die nur das leiseste Interesse an Teil  
8 haben, müssen den unbedingt von mir fordern und wenn sie  
ihn gelesen haben, noch einen richtigen Kommi dazu abgeben.  
Meine lieben bisherigen Kommischreiberleins *knuddl* werden  
mich bestimmt nicht enttäuschen. ^_^ *euch lieb hab*  
Aber ich spreche jetzt DICH an, Nicht-Kommischreiberlein.  
Kommi? Onegai?? Um die Sache noch etwas interessanter zu  
machen, bekommt der letzte Kommi eine Extra-Ficcy nach Wahl.  
Und zwischen allen anderen wird dann noch jemand ausgelost.  
^.- (damit jeder die Chance hat)  
Ausserdem besteht ja noch die Möglichkeit, dass dabei die  
35iger Grenze überschritten wird, somit würde dann jeder  
eine bekommen, ABER: Zählen tun dabei nur Kommis, okay?  
Also eure Meinung. Und NEIN, ich muss euch enttäuschen,  
ihr dürft sie nicht gleich an euer "Schickst du sie mir?"  
hängen, ich meine könnt ihr schon, aber zählen tut´s  
nicht. ^^ Schreibt den dann extra, ja? Und JA, Mails  
zählen natürlich. ^-^  
Also, my lovely friends, es gilt nun den   
78-Lemon-Story-DB Z-Kommi-Rekord zu brechen! Auf geht´s!!  
Danach brechen wir den 85-Kommi-alle Storys-Rekord!!  
Jawoll!!  
Ach, da fällt mir ein, wenn jetzt für Teil 7 35 Kommis  
da sind, werd ich da natürlich die Storys dann schreiben.  
Und noch was, wenn bei Teil 7 UND 8 je 35 Kommis da sind,  
bekommen die Kommischreiber von 7 und 8 Wunsch-Storys.  
Das heißt, jeder kann auch mehr als eine kriege...^^  
Auch bei den anderen Teilen besteht noch die Chance, ABER  
da nur, bis Teil 8 erschienen ist. Danach zählen weitere  
Kommis nicht. Ich werd mich zwar wie eine Irre freuen, aber  
trotzdem nicht. ^.^ Gilt auch für Teil 7.  
Noch was Letztes...mein Dende, ich labber euch ja wieder zu...  
Ich werd in Teil 8 ein gewisses Datum festlegen, damit  
jeder weiß, wie lange die Wunsch-Ficcy-für letzten Kommi  
möglich ist. Kommis NACH der Zeit werden mich wieder sehr  
glücklich machen, aber zählen werden sie hierbei *nach oben zeig*  
leider nicht.  
  
Note 2: Mhm...der Teil ist auch nicht leicht zu schreiben...  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
-whiteHope, weil sie mich so lieb gewidmet hat und ich  
durch sie eine sehr süße Gotenks bekommen hab. ^^ Deine  
ist übrigens auch sehr knuffig. *g*  
-EvilVidel, weil sie mich so furchtbar gut versteht und  
sehr liebe Mails schreibt! *knuddls*  
-Endivie, weil sie als erstes in mein Gästebuch eingetragen  
hat und eine treue Leserin ist! ^.^  
-Liquid, weil sie trotz der Morddrohungen ein sehr netter   
Mensch ist. Ausserdem mag ich deine Kommis. *g* Ihre   
Piccohans sind auch toll! *darauf hinweis*  
-RenRen, weil ich ihre Story "Sei mir nicht böse..."  
total vergöttere! Auch, wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht   
kennt. ^^'  
-maddle17, weil sie ganz klasse Taitos schreibt! ^.~  
-RainbowAmy, weil sie sich extra aufrafft und mir Kommis  
schreibt, obwohl das nicht ihre Art ist. ^.^  
-Bligeta, weil ich bei ihr auch so oft in der Widmung  
stehe und ich ihre Storys mag. ^^  
-David, weil mir seine Vegoku voll gefällt!! ( Ich weiß,  
das hätte ich dir schon vor Urzeiten sagen sollen! ^^' )  
Schick sie ruhig mal ein!!!  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 7~   
  
  
Mein Herz schlägt mir schon bis zum Hals, als Vegeta mich mit diesem   
Grinsen fest anschaut. Was hat er denn jetzt?  
Ich blinzle verwirrt und schlucke, als er sich langsam näher zu mir   
beugt...Meine Augen fixieren wieder seine anziehenden Lippen...Will er   
mich etwa...??  
  
Wie im Trance schließe ich meine Augen und warte gespannt darauf,   
seine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren, aber...Es passiert überhaupt   
nichts...?  
  
Ich öffne also zögernd wieder meine blauen Augen und bemerke   
überrascht, dass mein Vater längst nicht mehr vor mir sitzt, sondern   
gerade dabei ist, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen!  
  
Er dreht sich nicht einmal um.  
  
Was hat das zu bedeuten??  
Allmählich steigt Wut in mir auf, je öfter ich diese Szene revue   
passieren lasse...Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich?!  
  
Wütend haste ich aus dem Bett und gehe schnurstarcks in die Küche.  
Ich knurre.  
War ihm mein Essen nicht gut genug?!  
  
Allerdings weiten sich dann meine Augen, als ich die Küche leer   
vorfinde.  
  
Wie? Wo kann er denn hingegangen sein? Er ist doch krank?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was mir jetzt dazu treibt, hinaus zu gehen, um zu   
sehen, ob er wieder trainiert, denn eigentlich ist das völlig absurd.  
Er ist nun einmal viel zu krank dafür und würde gleich wieder in   
Ohnmacht fallen, weil---  
  
Das kann nicht wahr sein!!  
  
Mit weit geöffneten Augen sehe ich zu, wie mein Vater tausende von   
Energiekugeln auf den Boden schleudert, Kombos in die Luft verteilt   
und eine Attacke nach der anderen einsetzt.  
  
Und er kommt nicht einmal ins Keuchen.  
  
Zornig balle ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und starre hinunter auf die   
Steinplatten.  
Was wird hier gespielt! Wie kann er erst totktank sein und jetzt   
topfit weitertrainieren??  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll...! Soll ich ihn wieder   
reinholen? Ihn anschreien? Oder ihn sich selbst überlassen?  
  
Ach, soll er doch tun was er will!! Wenn er seine Gesundheit auf´s   
Spiel setzen will, ist das seine Sache!  
  
Entschlossen mache ich kehrt und gehe in das Haus, direkt zum Bad.  
Ich bin total verspannt, ich brauche nach der Aufregung dringend ein   
Bad...  
Und Vater wird sowieso noch eine halbe Ewigkeit weitermachen, bis   
dahin bin ich schon wieder draußen...  
  
Ich drehe, mich langsam beruhigend, den Wasserhahn der Wanne auf,   
lasse warmes Wasser hineinfließen, während ich mir sämtliche   
Klamotten ausziehe und das Haarband von meinen Haaren löse.  
  
Das Wasser hat genau die richtige Temperatur...Ich seufze zufrieden und lass mich gänzlich sinken.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehne ich mich zurück...es wird schön warm...  
  
Genauso...als ich ihn---  
  
Ungewollt laufen die ersten Tränen an meinen Wangen hinab.  
  
Warum ist er so...??  
  
Er benimmt sich untypisch und doch...Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll...obwohl er mich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste überrascht, ist er irgendwie doch der Gleiche...Sein Grinsen ist das beste Beispiel dafür...Was geht nur in ihm vor?  
  
Einerseits hat es mir gefallen, dass er sich plötzlich so verändert hat...ich hätte ihn sonst wahrscheinlich nie so nah bei mir haben können...Die Erinnerung fängt schon an weh zu tun...Warum tut er das mit mir...!? Ich will ihn so sehr...warum kann er nicht der sein, der mich auch will...Warum ist es dermaßen kompliziert...!?  
  
Frustriert tauche ich in einem Zug unter Wasser und kneife die Augen fest zusammen.  
In mir bebt es, meine Gefühle stauen sich wieder an...Ich werde eines Tages noch platzen...  
  
...Vater...tu mir das nicht an...!  
  
~*~  
  
Ich spüre, wie sich eine feine Gänsehaut an meiner Haut ausbreitet...es ist seltsam kühl...  
Unvorsichtig wende ich mich und irgendetwas kracht gegen meine Stirn...  
  
Au...verdammt!  
  
Ärgerlich fasse ich mir an meinen schmerzenden Kopf und versuche mich aufzusetzen...als ich auch schon den Halt verliere und erbarmungslos an dem harten Boden entlang glitsche.  
  
"Was zum--!" Fluchend erhöhe ich meine Kampfkraft und schwebe nach oben.  
Was war denn nun wieder los??  
  
...Oh...Als ich dann hinuntersehe, fällt mir erst wieder ein, dass ich in der Wanne gelegen hatte...und dabei bin ich wohl eingenickt...  
  
Naja...Sowas soll´s geben...  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken will ich eigentlich wieder in das Wasser schweben, aber anstelle dessen werde ich knallrot.  
  
V-vegeta sitzt...a-auf dem...Wannenrand...!!!  
  
Oh nein, und ich bin NACKT!!!  
  
Diese Feststellung schraubt bei mir den Blutdruck nach oben und ich schlucke und blinzle unkontrollierbar, als mich mein Vater ungeniert ansieht und grinst.  
  
"V-Vegeta...!" Krächze ich und halte mir schleunigst die Hände vor meinen...äh...ja...Ich erröte eine Spur dunkler, als sich die erste Regung von da unten bemerkbar macht...  
  
Nicht hier, nicht hier, nicht hier, nicht jetzt...!!!  
Schon fast schmerzhaft presse ich meine Hände nun schon auf "ihn" und versuche möglichst überall hinzusehen, aber nicht auf meinen Vater...  
  
Von dem Training glänzt seine straffe Haut verführerisch und...sein...Kampfanzug ist...fast komplett zerschlissen...Ich schlucke nervös und versuche krampfhaft, mir nicht vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, meine Händen über seinen perfekten Körper gleiten zu lassen...den Stoff zu zerreissen...ihn überall zu berühren...überall...  
  
Ich keuche und hätte mir um ein Haar eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen...und somit meinem Vater meine steinharte Erektion gezeigt...  
Gott sei dank bin ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir wegen dem Keuchen ernsthafte Gedanken zu machen und panisch umher zuschauen, als dass ich mich hätte bewegen können...  
  
"Wie mir scheint komme ich ungelegen." Sagt Vegeta dann unverhofft und ich starre ihn mit glühenden Wangen an.  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Minuten, ob du dann fertig bist," er grinst mich an, "oder nicht."  
  
Nach einem letzten peinlichen Blick auf meinen versteckten...äh...ja...schließt mein Vater die Badtür dann endlich hinter sich und ich schwebe beinah kraftlos in das kalte Wasser zurück.  
  
Das war wohl gerade der peinlichste Moment in meinem ganzen Leben...  
  
Benebelt schaue ich hinunter in das fast klare Wasser, direkt auf meinen...äh...ja...  
  
Und?...Was mache ich jetzt damit?  
  
Meine Hormone lächzen danach, es mir selber zu machen, aber...was, wenn Vegeta gleich wieder reinkommt?  
Die Blamage von eben hat mir vollends genügt...  
Andererseits...Ich könnte es ja einfach wagen, mich auf ihn stürzen und-  
  
Seufzend schüttle ich meinen Kopf.  
  
Schnapsidee.  
  
Ich steige also nun doch aus dem Wasser und trockne mich auf wackligen Beinen rasch ab.  
Und als ich mir dann ein Handtuch um die Hüfte binden will...halte ich inne.  
  
War das jetzt wirklich eine so gute Idee? Was, wenn es erneut passiert und dann mein..."ER" geradezu empor ragt??  
  
Ich erröte allein bei der Vorstellung.  
Schwachsinn! Ich werde mich eben zusammenreißen!  
  
In windeseile hängt das Handtuch dann um meiner Hüfte und ich gehe aus dem Bad hinaus. Von meinem Vater ist bisher keine Spur...Gutes Zeichen?...Ich sehe an mir herab und bleibe auf..."ihm" heften...  
Ja, gutes Zeichen...keine Gefahr...  
  
Hastig schleiche ich mich in mein Zimmer und lasse mich der Länge nach ausgelaugt auf das Bett fallen.  
So erledigt war ich schon lange nicht mehr...und alles wegen IHM!  
  
...Das war jetzt zweideutig...  
  
Ich seufze und rolle mich auf den Rücken. Das alles ist ziemlich nervenaufreibend gewesen...jetzt bin ich richtig erledigt...Etwas Schlaf wär nicht schlecht.  
Aber...irgendwie kann ich nicht einschlafen...die ganzen Emotionen halten mich wach...verdammt...und jetzt?  
Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite und werfe einen Blick auf die alte Uhr, die sicher schon seit Jahren oder Jahrhunderten dort hängt...toll...kurz nach 23 Uhr. Soll ich etwa die gesamte Nacht wach bleiben??  
  
Aber, ich könnte doch auch...oder nicht?  
  
Ich fange ernsthaft an mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, zu meinem Vater zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob er schon schläft.  
Hat er sein Training überhaupt schon beendet?  
  
Oh...  
  
Ich werde wieder wütend.  
Gerade deshalb bin ich ja so verwirrt und aufgewühlt!! Ich weiß nicht, was er mir hier vorspielt!  
War das wirklich alles Show? Aber, er sah richtig krank aus...das kann man nicht inszenieren...  
  
...  
  
Ach, egal!  
  
Hastig schwinge ich mich also aus dem Bett und ziehe mir endlich meine Shorts an und...vielleicht noch ein Tanktop?...Na...egal...  
Ich lasse es auf dem ungemachten Bett liegen und mache mich auf Zehenspitzen...wird das allmählich zur Gewohnheit?...auf den Weg in Vegeta´s Zimmer.  
Vor der Tür bleib ich stehen.  
Bisher kann ich nichts hören...wahrscheinlich ist er eingeschlafen...oder noch draußen...auch alles egal...  
  
Vorsichtig drücke ich die Klinke hinunter und öffne lautlos die Tür.  
  
Und dort liegt er. Im Bett.  
  
Ich schlucke und gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Warum bin ich so aufgeregt?  
  
Direkt vor seinem Bett bleibe ich stehen und sehe auf seine schlafende Form hinab. Er hat diesen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, und sieht damit wieder richtig niedlich aus...  
  
Ich lächle und gehe etwas um das Bett herum, damit ich mich vorsichtig auf die rechte Hälfte setzen kann.  
Vegeta schläft immernoch. Das ist gut.  
  
Ich will schon meine Hand nach seiner Wange ausstrecken, als plötzlich seine Lider zucken, und ich sie eilig wieder zurückziehe.  
  
Oh nein, wenn er nun wach wird?? Er würde sich bestimmt wundern, was ich hier an seinem Bett suche!! Verdammt, verdammt!!  
  
Meine Panikattacke wird dann aber gemildert, als sich mein Vater lediglich etwas unter der Decke windet und schließlich ruhig liegenbleibt und weiterschläft.  
  
Puh, Glück gehabt...  
  
Lächelnd sehe ich ihn an und berühre endlich seine warme Wange, lasse meine Finger sanft über sie gleiten...Er hat sehr weiche Haut...ganz weich...Mein Blick muss inzwischen immer verträumter wirken...Kami sei dank, kann er das nicht sehen...  
Fast abwesend lenke ich meine Hand zu seinem tiefschwarzen Haar und streiche mehrere Male leicht hindurch...  
  
"Vater..." Flüstere ich beinah lautlos und fahre mit den Fingerkuppen seine schönen Lippen nach. Sein hinreißender Mund ist leicht geöffnet und sein Atem streift über meine Haut...Er macht das doch alles mit Absicht...er sieht mit Absicht so unbeschreiblich aus...  
  
Leise krabble ich auf das Bett hinauf und versuche es so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, bis ich schließlich genau über ihm, auf allen Vieren, lehne...Er hat noch immer nichts bemerkt...  
  
"Geliebter Vater..." Federleicht berühren meine Lippen seine Stirn...seine Wangen...seinen Mund...Ich kann nicht anders und verstärke den Druck ein wenig...meine Augen sind geschlossen, als ich dieses wundervolle Gefühle durch mich strömen lasse...Ich liebe ihn so sehr...  
Zögernd führe ich meine Hand an seine Wange, dann unter seinen Nacken...nur ganz leicht ziehe ich ihn zu mir...Der intensivere Kontakt lässt Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen...  
  
Wenn...wenn ich nicht aufhöre, werde ich es sicher bereuen...!  
Ich bin schon wie betrunken von diesem Gefühl!  
  
Meine Lippen lösen sich dann widerwillg von den seinen.  
"Vater..." Hauche ich und lasse meine Zunge ein letztes Mal über seine Lippen lecken...Ich weiß, dass ich das vermissen werde...Noch ein kurzer wehmühtiger Kuss, dann trennen sich unsere Lippen voneinander...und als ich dann meine Augen öffne...  
  
...sehe ich direkt in die Schwarzen meines Vaters...  
  
  
** Fortsetzung folgt ---- *  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Ahtor´s note: Mein Gott, ist das ein geiles Ende!!!! *begeistert bin*  
Das ist Nervenkitzel pur!!!! ^.^ Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Huiuiuiuiui, und jetzt noch ein allerletzter Teil!! Bin   
ich aufgeregt!!!! *zappel* Kann´s kaum erwarten!!!  
  
Trunks *blush*: Oh nein, was sollte denn das?!  
  
Mi Su *glare*: Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass dir das hier nicht  
gefallen hat, dann werde ich dich am Ende sterben   
lassen!! *droh*  
  
Trunks *schluck*: So, so war das nicht gemeint!!   
  
Mi Su *mit Augenbraue zuck*: Ach??  
  
Trunks *heftig nick*: Ehrlich!! Ich meine doch nur...  
  
Mi Su: Jaaaa?  
  
Trunks: Dass, das ein Cliffhanger war...  
  
Vegeta: Und ein ziemlich fieser dazu...  
  
Mi Su *beams at Vegeta*: Vegeta-sama!!!  
  
Vegeta *glare*: Warum geht das nicht schneller??  
  
Trunks *blush blush*  
  
Mi Su *wunder*: Hää? Im nächsten Teil, ist doch klar! Sei nicht so ungeduldig.  
  
Vegeta *verärgert ist*: Pah!  
  
Mi Su *sniffles* *schrei*: Dann gibt es eben gar kein Lemon!!  
  
Vegeta *aufseh*: Was????  
  
Mi Su *trotzig ist*: Hast es gehört...  
  
Vegeta & Trunks: DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN!!!  
  
Mi Su & Vegeta *erstaunt Trunks anseh*  
  
Trunks *blush*: A-also...  
  
Vegeta *smirk*  
  
Mi Su *g*: AhAA, so sieht das aus...!  
  
Trunks *blush blush*  
  
Vegeta *grins und zu Mi Su schau*: Und? Weigerst du dich immer noch,   
jetzt wo wir wissen, was er will?  
  
Mi Su *schmoll*: Du bist so...so...*strahl und tief seufz*...herrlich  
böse...!!  
  
Vegeta & Trunks *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~  
  
Na? Was sagt ihr??? Huiuiui, Cliffhanger sind so klasse!! Nyahahaha!!  
Hach...Vegeta-sama...*fest drück* Ai shiteru!!!!! *knuddl und wuddl*  
......*blush und lebensgroße Vegeta-sama-Puppe loslass* Äh...*hust*  
Vegeta 1 & Vegeta 2 & Vegeta 3 *knurr*  
Mi Su *vor ihnen auf die Knie fall*: Es tut mir leid....  
Liquid & Evil Videl & ??? *finster auf Mi Su runterglare*  
Mi Su *vor ihnen auch auf die Knie fall*: Tut mir leid....*snif*  
Liquid & Evil Videl & ??? *Vegeta´s wieder wegnehm und abhau*  
Mi Su *kreisch und heul*: NEEEEEEEIIIIINN!!!! Nehmt sie nicht weg!!  
*zusammenbrech und Inspiration verlier* *nie wieder gut schreiben kann*  
*unter Vegeta-sama-Mangel leid* *sniffles* VEEGGEEETTTTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
C&C, meine Lieben! ^_^  
  
Mi Su ^.~  
  
Seid ihr böse wegen der langen, unendlich langen Note 1? *verlegen nachfrag*  
Ich bin ´ne Quasselstrippe, ich weiß...*tropf* 


	9. Teil 8

Titel: Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
Teil: 8/8   
Autor: Mi Su, bien sûr. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z ( Was denkt ihr denn? ^.~ )  
Rating: N-17 ( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
Warnung: INZEST!! ( Flucht für alle, denen sich der Magen umstülpt!! )  
etwas Fluff  
etwas mushy  
OOC ( find ich... )  
LEMON!!!  
SAD  
SAP?  
  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr. ^.^  
Pairing: Trugeta ^____________^  
  
Note: Ich bin sooo aufgeregt!! Mein erstes richtiges LEMON!!!  
Das bei "Scene No. 1" zählt ja nicht wirklich. *g*  
Note 2: Man...hab ich Bammel...*zitter*  
Note 3: ....aaargh, ich hab Angst!! *hektisch Hin und Herr renn*  
Note 4: ...okay...ganz ruhig...*Tee trink*...So, jetzt muss ich mich  
mit Gerede beruhigen...*nachdenk*...Hat wer von euch das  
neue Album von Nelly? Da ist doch "Work it" featuring  
Justin Timberlake drauf, richtig? Waaah, der Song ist  
einfach genial!! *drool* Eigentlich konnte ich Justin  
ja nicht mehr besonders leiden, als er mit Britney angebändelt  
hatte, aber jetzt...^-^...Seine Stimme ist echt schnucklig!  
Er, an sich, auch. *bg*....hehehehe....  
Note 5: Na, jetzt geht´s mir wieder besser...puh...aber wisst ihr  
was? *g* Ich würd wahnsinnig gern eine Justin/JC-Story  
schreiben! ^.~ Purer Slash!! *lächz* *sabba*  
Note 6: Schreibt mir jemand eine Justin/JC? *lieb schau*  
Note 7: *lol* Ich weiß, eigentlich soll ich euch hier ja was schreiben!   
^-^   
Trunks *Mi Su in die Seite knuffz*  
Mi Su *sich Sabber wegwisch*: Hä?  
Trunks *auf leeres Blatt vor Mi Su deut*  
Mi Su *verlegen lächel*: Ach ja...^^'  
Trunks *nod*  
Mi Su *seufz* *kleiner Vegeta-sama über ihrem Kopf aufleucht*   
*sich an was erinner*: Ich wollt mal fragen---  
Trunks *finster glare*  
Mi Su *tropf*: Na gut, dann am Ende...*schmoll*  
  
Widmung: -Calypso, weil es ihr Lieblingspairing ist. ^^  
-Hiei_chan, weil sie die besten deutschen Harry/Draco  
Ficcys schreibt. ^.^  
-Tenshi-chan, weil sie so nett und verständnisvoll ist. ^.~  
-Mako_chan, weil sie eine Ficcy-Göttin ist!! ^__^  
-Tonaradoss, weil sie die beste Piccolo/Vegeta Ficcy  
am laufen hat, die ich je gelesen hab! Ausserdem hat  
sie mich zum Fieber inspiriert. ^.~  
-whiteHope, weil sie mich so lieb gewidmet hat und ich  
durch sie eine sehr süße Gotenks bekommen hab. ^^ Deine  
ist übrigens auch sehr knuffig. *g*  
-EvilVidel, weil sie mich so furchtbar gut versteht und  
sehr liebe Mails schreibt! *knuddls*  
-Endivie, weil sie als erstes in mein Gästebuch eingetragen  
hat und eine treue Leserin ist! ^.^  
-Liquid, weil sie trotz der Morddrohungen ein sehr netter   
Mensch ist. Ausserdem mag ich deine Kommis. *g* Ihre   
Piccohans sind auch toll! *darauf hinweis*  
-RenRen, weil ich ihre Story "Sei mir nicht böse..."  
total vergöttere! Auch, wenn sie mich vielleicht nicht   
kennt. ^^'  
-maddle17, weil sie ganz klasse Taitos schreibt! ^.~  
-RainbowAmy, weil sie sich extra aufrafft und mir Kommis  
schreibt, obwohl das nicht ihre Art ist. ^.^  
-Bligeta, weil ich bei ihr auch so oft in der Widmung  
stehe und ich ihre Storys mag. ^^  
-David, weil mir seine Vegoku voll gefällt!! ( Ich weiß,  
das hätte ich dir schon vor Urzeiten sagen sollen! ^^' )  
Schick sie ruhig mal ein!!!  
-Nova, weil ich ihre Kommis so mag!! ^-^  
-sarabi, weil sie süße Storys schreibt! *smile*  
  
Noch was Letztes: Hört euch bei dem Teil Shemsi mit "Say you will be   
mine" an. *sniffles*  
Oder "White Reflection" von Gundam Wing Operation S. Das passt zum   
Beispiel gut beim Sex. ^^  
  
Lest es mit Gefühl, ich habe es so geschrieben...jedenfalls der Anfang,   
der Rest ist heiß. ^-^   
Oder auch nicht...*zu zweifeln anfang*  
  
Ach ja, der KY-Gebrauch ist mir zu aufwendig, darum lass ich´s. *zwinker*  
  
Hab mich bisher wirklich über jede Review gefreut!! *alleman knuddlz* Danke schön!!! ^.^  
  
  
Der Vater, den ich nie kannte  
  
~Teil 8~   
  
  
Mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals...sein intensiver Blick lässt mich   
nicht klar denken...Was habe ich nur getan?...Er wird mich   
verabscheuen...  
  
Ich spüre schon, wie die ersten Tränen meine Wangen hinablaufen und   
sie dann hinuntertropfen...  
Mir tut das Herz weh...es schmerzt so sehr ihn anzusehen und zu   
wissen, dass ich eben alles verdorben habe...dass jetzt alles vorbei   
ist...  
  
Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt...ich kann ihm nicht einmal erklären,   
was in mir vorgeht...  
  
Ich...ich muss hier weg...Ich kann das alles nicht ertragen...!  
  
Fluchtartig...ja es ist eine Flucht...springe ich vom Bett und will loslaufen, alles hinter mir lassen...die Gefühle, den Schmerz...die ewige Sehnsucht...  
  
Die Tür ist greifbar nah, doch plötzlich umfasst eine Hand mein Gelenk und zieht mich zurück...hält mich auf.   
Ich drehe mich nicht um, bleibe wie gelähmt stehen, während die Tränen unaufhaltsam fließen...es tut so weh...ich will ihn und kann ihn nie haben...kann ihn nie so lieben, wie ich es gern hätte...es ist vorbei...einfach vorbei...  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"   
  
Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, seine Stimme ist scharf...Noch niemals habe ich ihn so reden hören...  
  
...es ist vorbei...  
  
...ich habe ihn verloren...und doch nie gehabt...  
  
"...weg..." flüstere ich erstickt und versuche vergeblich meine Hand loszureißen...aber er läßt mich nicht...Warum?...Warum tut er mir das an...?  
"...lass mich gehen..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Fast brutal zwingt er mich dazu mich umzudrehen...es ist ein hohler Schmerz...es ist mir egal...Mein Handgelenk brennt von dem Druck, der von seiner Hand ausgeht...Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stehe ich da und hoffe nur, dass es so bald wie möglich zuende ist...Im Moment kann mich nichts noch mehr verletzen, denn ich fühle mich leer...es gibt nichts zu verletzen...gar nichts mehr...  
  
"Sieh mich an."  
  
Aber ich schüttle nur stumm den Kopf...  
  
...nein, nicht das...Er soll mich nur gehen lassen. Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen und vielleicht...nur vielleicht...vergehen meine verhängnisvollen Gefühle für ihn...meinen Vater...Vegeta...eines Tages...  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Seine Stimme ist so sanft, das erste Mal nach all der Zeit...neue...heiße Tränen bilden sich, ich kann es nicht aufhalten...Es tut weh, er tut mir weh...Warum tut er so, als würde es ihm was ausmachen, ob ich gehe oder nicht...?  
  
Er lügt...wie gestern, und davor...das Fieber...er hat es erfunden...er hat mich erniedrigt...Er tut es wieder...er wird nie aufhören...!  
  
Mein Schluchzen hallt einsam durch den stillen Raum...  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr...Ich kann nicht mehr...!!  
  
Weinend sinke ich auf den Boden und halte mir die Hände vor mein Gesicht...  
...Ich kann es nicht stoppen...meine Gefühle brechen zu schnell über mir zusammen...ich kann das Salz meiner Tränen riechen, meine Haut ist getränkt von diesem Geruch...  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Seine Stimme...ich will der Besorgnis in ihr glauben...will glauben, dass ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin...Vater...  
Durch den Tränenschleier hindurch kann ich ihn sehen, vor mir...so nah...so unerreichbar nah...  
  
Meine Hand zittert, als ich sie nach ihm ausstrecke...ich muss ihn berühren, es darf kein Traum sein...!  
Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich wirklich seine warme Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren kann...er ist da...er ist wirklich da...  
Zögerlich fährt sie Spuren über seine Wangen...aber...es ist zuviel...ich tue zuviel...  
  
Verschreckt ziehe ich sie zurück, doch er greift wieder nach ihr und haucht kleine Küsse auf meine Fingerkuppen...ein heißer Rausch jagt durch meinen Körper...es will nicht aufhören...ich stehe in Flammen...es brennt...das Feuer meiner Liebe brennt lichterloh in mir, in meinem Herzen...  
  
"...geliebter Vater..." Meine Stimme ist wie ein Luftzug...aber er hat meine Worte gehört und lächelt mich an...ein ehrliches Lächeln, und meine Tränen versiegen...  
  
Federleicht streicht seine andere Hand die letzten Tränenspuren fort...und dann zärtlich über meine gerötete Wange...es kribbelt, wo er mich berührt...  
  
"Komm zu mir..." Flüstert er und zieht mich zu sich...sein Atem streift mich und schließlich seine Lippen...über meinen Hals...meine Wangen...mein Kinn...meinen Mund...  
Sanft beginnt er mich zu küssen, nur meine Lippen...ohne Drang...mit Gefühl, viel Gefühl...  
Unabläßlich streichelt er meine Arme...fährt auf und ab...und bringt mich immer näher zu sich...ich bin voll, voll von seiner Liebe zu mir...es muss Liebe sein...er würde einen Sohn nicht so küssen, wie er mich küsst...  
  
Für wenige Sekunden trennen sich unsere Lippen voneinander...und ich öffne langsam die Augen...Er kniet vor mir und sieht mich unentwegt an, sein Blick ist so tief, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann...als ob ein Bann, ein wundervoller Bann auf mir liegen würde...  
  
Seine Lippen zieren ein wunderschönes Lächeln und ich kann nicht anders und lächle zurück...Ich bin überrascht, als er plötzlich aufsteht und mich mit sich zieht...ich liebe das Gefühl meiner Hand in seiner...  
  
Einen Moment sieht er wortlos auf sein Bett, lässt meine Hand nicht los...und schaut mich dann über die Schulter hinweg ruhig an...Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...Mein Mund öffnet sich, aber kein Ton kommt hervor...  
  
Er lächelt mich amüsiert an...und mit einem Ruck liege ich auf dem kühlen Bett...und er über mir...  
  
"...Vater...?" Hitze schießt in meine Wangen, ich werde wieder rot...  
  
"Shh..." Er legt mir einen Finger auf die Lippen, und ersetzt diesen gleich darauf mit seinen Lippen...  
Verfallen schließe ich meine Augen und lasse dieses Gefühl durch mich sprudeln...er ist so sanft...so unbeschreiblich sanft zu mir...  
Meine Arme legen sich um ihn. Ich will ihn noch näher, viel näher...  
Ich spüre, wie er gegen meine Lippen grinst, als meine Hände über seinen muskulösen Rücken streichen, ich kann nicht aufhören...es fühlt sich so gut an...  
  
Ich seufze in seinen Mund, als seine Finger meine Seite entlangfahren, und dann tiefer gehen...er streichelt meinen Bauch und feine Gänsehaut blüht auf...Ich stöhne wohlig auf, als seine warme Zunge meine Lippen passiert und anfängt mit meiner zu spielen...  
  
"...aah...!" Seine Hand ruht bewegungslos zwischen meinen Beinen...ich bin knallrot und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich kann nicht glauben,...dass er...  
  
"Was ist?" Haucht er in mein Ohr und fängt an daran zu knabbern.  
  
Ich stöhne und winde mich unruhig auf dem Bett...seine Hand...  
  
"...Vater...!"  
  
...massiert mich dort...ich bekomme kaum noch Luft...  
  
Er küsst meinen Hals und schlüpft in meine Shorts...  
  
"Vater...!"  
  
Mein erschrockener Schrei verwandelt sich binnen einer Sekunde in ein tiefes Stöhnen...noch nie hat mich jemand so berührt...  
Seine feuchten Lippen wandern meinen Hals hinab, halten inne, als sie an meiner Brust ankommen...er leckt meine glühende Haut, meine Hände verschwinden in seinen dunklen Haaren...  
Ich glaube zu explodieren...  
  
Vater...  
  
Seine warme Zunge umkreist meine Brustwarzen...saugt, spielt...Sterne platzen vor meinen Augen...es brennt zwischen meinen Beinen, seine Hand hört nicht auf...ich keuche erschrocken, als meine Hände aus seinen Haaren gleiten und heißer Atem auf meine Erektion fällt...  
Meine Shorts...?  
Mit verschleiertem Blick schaue ich zur Seite...in der hintersten Ecke liegen sie...das, was von ihnen übrig ist...  
  
"...Aaah!..."  
  
Mein Körper vibiriert, seine Zunge streift mehrere Male über die Spitze...und dann tiefer...oh Gott...  
"...Vater..."  
  
Seine starken Hände liegen auf der Innenseite meiner Schenkel...mir schießt Röte auf die Wangen, als er meine Beine weiter spreizt...  
Ich bin nackt...und ich bin willig...er darf nicht mit mir spielen...  
  
Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen, ich spüre wieder seinen elektrisierenden Atemzug...er kommt näher...  
  
"Es wird nur besser..." Flüstert er und ich schreie.  
  
Sein warmer feuchter Mund hat meine Erektion umschlossen, ich fühle jede Bewegung seiner Zunge...ich werde verrückt von diesem Gefühl...ich verliere die Kontrolle über meine Hände, sie wandern hinunter zu seinem schönen schwarzen Haar und versuchen seinen Kopf hinab zudrücken, mich tiefer in ihn zu bringen...  
Aber es funktioniert nicht...er wird viel langsamer, es bringt mich um...Und dann sind seine hinreißenden Lippen nicht mehr da...kühle Luft trifft mich und ich stöhne verweifelt...das kann er doch nicht machen...  
  
"Nicht so eilig..."   
  
Er lacht leise und leckt einmal meine Erektion hinauf...ich schreie...es treibt mich zum Wahnsinn, ich will kommen...in seinem wartenden Mund kommen...  
  
Ich erröte...seine Zunge spielt wieder mit mir...  
Ich schlage die Arme vor mein Gesicht und stöhne...seine Zunge hält inne, das Bett macht ein seltsames Geräusch...Was tut er?  
Zögerlich nehme ich meine Arme weg, und sehe direkt in sein Gesicht. Er hockt zwischen meinen Beinen und grinst mich verlangend an. Er beugt sich zu mir runter und küsst mich leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals und ziehe ihn zu mir, bis endlich seine Zunge nach meiner sucht...ich stöhne, als sie sich treffen...  
Seine Hände stellen meine Beine auf und drücken sie auseinander, ich kann ihn spüren...ich will ihn...  
  
"Sei tapfer..." Haucht er gegen meine Lippen und presst seinen Mund auf meinen...und seine Erektion in mich...Ich stöhne auf und kralle meine Finger nahezu in seinen Rücken...  
Ein prickelnder Schmerz durchzieht mich hinauf zur Wirbelsäule, es tut weh, aber ich will mehr, mehr von ihm...  
  
"Vater..." Ich sehe ihm sehnsüchtig in die dunklen Augen, in denen sich soviel Lust wiederspiegelt...und Liebe...Es erdrückt mich beinah...  
Sein Mund senkt sich wieder und er küsst mich heiß...er weiß was ich will, er wird es mir geben...nur er kann das...  
  
Er versinkt tiefer in mir, ich kann alles spüren...so intensiv...ich stöhne in seinen Mund und verfange mich in seinem Haar...er stößt in mich...so hart...so gut...in Ekstase küssen wir uns, unsere Lippen sind wie aneinandergeklebt...Ich will mich nie mehr von ihm lösen...Er ist alles was ich brauche...  
Sein Rhythmus beschleunigt sich, das Atmen fällt schwerer...meine Erektion ist zwischen unseren schwitzenden Körpern gefangen...  
Seine Lippen trennen sich von den meinen, er küsst keuchend meinen Hals...er ist fast soweit...  
  
..der Rhythmus...das Gefühl...das Verlangen...seine Stimme...  
  
"...ich liebe dich..." Er kommt...  
  
Tränen perlen meine Wangen hinab, als mich das Verlangen übermannt...noch nie bin ich so explosiv gekommen...Seine Stimme hallt noch immer in meinen Ohren, dieser süße Klang seiner Worte...  
  
Er liebt mich...  
  
Meine Arme legen sich um ihn, sein Kopf ruht erschöpft an meiner Brust...er atmet schwer ein und aus...Vater...  
  
"Ich liebe dich..." Flüstere ich in sein Haar und streiche seinen feuchten Rücken entlang...seine Schultern beben...  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Hm?" Ich sehe schläfrig auf ihn hinab. Sein Kopf hebt sich und er sieht mich unsicher an...goldig...Ich lächle...  
Sein Blick senkt sich kurz...er sieht nachdenklich aus...  
  
"Ich habe es gesagt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ich blinzle erst überrascht. Was...?...OH!  
Es trifft mich wie ein Blitz...  
  
...er hatte es gesagt...  
  
Meine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn, als ich es noch einige Male durch meinen Kopf geistern lasse...  
  
...er hatte es gesagt...  
  
Meine Hände umfassen sein schönes Gesicht, er schaut mich stirnrunzelnd an...  
  
"Oh ja..." Flüstere ich lächelnd und mache innerlich Luftsprünge, als er sich zu mir beugt, einen Kuss auf meine Lippen haucht und es sich mit einem "Gut." wieder auf mir gemütlich macht...und einschläft...  
  
Ein ungewohntes Kribbeln kugelt sich auf meinen Lippen und ich berühre sie vorsichtig.  
  
Genauso musste sich der Himmel anfühlen...  
  
  
**~~ OWARI ~~**  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: ??????????  
Was sagt ihr? ^-^  
Ich mag diesen Teil sehr, das Schönste, was ich bisher  
geschrieben habe, finde ich...^^  
War das Lemon gut?  
  
Bitte schreibt mir alle einen Kommi, ich muss  
unbedingt wissen, was ihr hiervon haltet!  
Abgesehen davon ist das meine erste echte Lemon-Scene.  
Jetzt könnt ihr sagen "Aber was ist mit Teil 3 von  
"Mach was!!" ??"  
*ggg* Dieser Teil hier war schon Wochen vorher fertig.  
*eg* Darum ist das hier auch wirklich mein erstes Lemon.  
  
Ich will nicht angeben, aber ich bin sehr stolz auf den   
Teil 8. ^-^  
Wisst ihr...ich glaube, ich finde Gefallen daran  
Lemons zu schreiben. ^.~  
  
Einen Epilog wird es sicher auch noch geben.  
Ich weiß ja, dass jetzt noch Fragen offen stehen, z.B.  
Warum sich Vegeta so seltsam verhalten hatte, das Fieber  
und all das...Und natürlich, was die beiden nun tun  
werden...^-^  
  
Oh, ich wollte ja noch was fragen. Würdet ihr  
überhaupt Interesse an einer JC/Justin Slash-Story  
haben, wenn ich mal eine schreiben sollte?  
  
C&C pretty kudasai!! *lieb schau*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
